


Assorted Supernatural Reader-Inserts

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing collection of the various reader inserts that I've written for Supernatural, mostly from requests I've received via Tumblr. These range from fluff to hardcore smut and everything in between.  So there is likely to be something here for readers of all tastes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat (Dean/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Dean gets hurt, Reader patches him up, he ends up getting aroused when the Reader straddles him and is super embarrassed. Overall cute and fluffy, sexual tension but no smut here.

He wasn’t back yet, and with every passing minute you grew more scared for him. You never should have let him go alone, leaving you here in a shoddy motel room all by yourself. Yet Dean Winchester, cocky as ever, had insisted he could handle a simple investigation and still be back in time to warm up the bed. That comment alone had you blushing as soon as the words fell from his perfect mouth.

You weren’t dating, not really. Rather you both enjoyed each other’s company and liked to flirt a lot. Although you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t entertained the thought of being exclusively his.

You were about to check the clock on your phone for the hundredth time when the door opened abruptly, startling you.

“Dean!” You breathed, a smile lighting your face before quickly fading away. He was bleeding.

“Sorry I’m late, Y/N.” He said rather calmly, unphased by his injuries.

“Are you alright? What the hell happened to you?” You asked.

“Uh.. That’s not important.” He said with a sheepish grin, clearly not interested in divulging how he came to be injured.

“Fine. Come here.” You said with a sigh, “At least let me take care of you.”

“How could I say no to that?” He teased with a horribly sexy wink directed at you.

“Perv.” You quipped back, even though he had you smiling. You gestured for him to sit down on the bed in front of you, as you rummaged through your things for first aid supplies.

Once you turned back to face him, he was laying down on the bed, his bloodied shirt removed. You swallowed hard. It wasn’t often you got to see him shirtless like this, and it was difficult to not admire his physique, especially when you knew he’d feed off that attention.

“Alright, since you won’t tell me what happened I’ll just have to figure it out myself.” You warned, sitting down on the bed next to him. You examined his chest, finding he had tiny cuts in a multitude of places. Except.. something was sticking out of one?

You raised an eyebrow and as gently as possible, picked out the foreign object from his wound. Dean winced, but otherwise did not move.

“…Glass?”

“Maybe.” Dean said, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips.

“Come on. You have to tell me now.” You chided, cleaning his wounds with a wet cloth, still making a tremendous effort to keep dirty thoughts out of your head. God. Just being near him was intoxicating.

“Hm. Alright. Promise you’re not gonna laugh?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Mhm. I promise.” You said with a sudden seriousness.

“Okay.. I might’ve fallen through a window in that shitty old house I went to check out. Well, on the first floor.”

You managed to keep a straight face for maybe five seconds, before giggles kept erupting out of you. The mental image was just too much. Here you had been imagining a run in with some sort of terrible creature, and the real aggressor was just a pane of glass.

“Hey! Didn’t you promise not to laugh?” Dean accused, though he too was smiling. You gasped as he pulled you on top of him playfully, your laughter dying down once you realized the position you were in. You were on top of him, straddling your long time crush on a bed no less. The urge to kiss him was just as strong as the urge to flee the room. Flirting was one thing, but being so close to him, this was a whole different level.

“S-sorry.” You stammered, trying to go back to cleaning his wounds in an attempt to set your thoughts straight. He was so chiseled, so strong, and here he was right beneath you.

“Y/N, thank you. For doing this for me.” Dean said softly, serious now, a large hand squeezing your wrist in acknowledgment.

“It’s no problem. I hate seeing you hurt.” You replied, your fingertips now gently skimming his chest where he was not damaged, tracing old scars. His body responded readily to your touch, his muscles rippling beneath the skin. The sight of that sent a jolt straight through you, right between your legs.

You had just finished bandaging him when you realized something strange. He had not spoken for a while and was being unusually still, like he hadn’t moved at all for some time now. Not to mention he had the strangest expression on his handsome face.

It wasn’t until you shifted your hips slightly forward to set the bandages aside when you realised what his problem was. He groaned softly as you came into contact with the rather large stiffness in his pants.

“O-Oh! I am so sorry.. I didn’t realize..” You tried for words, and failed, your mind racing now.

“No, it’s me. I’m so fucking sorry..” Dean said, looking incredibly guilty. His cheeks had turned an intense red, a red that was spreading from his cheeks to his neck as well now, his lips pouty.

If only he could see how adorable he looked right now.

“Dean.” You breathed, leaning forward, mindful of his chest, meeting his lips hungrily. It took him a few seconds of your feverish kissing to respond, too in shock. His bulky arms wrapped around you, his hands diving under your t-shirt and exploring your back. The sounds that came from the both of you were more explicit than even your dreams, as you began openly grinding against him.

The both of you were breathing heavily when you finally parted for air.

“Damn, Y/N.” Dean said affectionately, “Guess I’ll just have to fall through windows more often.”

“You don’t have to do that, I’ve wanted you ever since I first saw you..” You confessed, looking away from him.

“Why didn’t you say anything? You’re a total babe.” Dean said lowly, tipping your chin to look towards him.

“I don’t know.. I just didn’t think you’d want anything with me.”

“Well can you make me another promise? One for real this time?” He chided.

“Anything.”

“Promise me that you’ll be mine.”


	2. Sway (Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light BDSM followed by fluffy aftercare, Dom!Dean.  
> Also used y/f/c here as your favorite color.

He had been eyeing you all night. Aside from the both brief and quiet mention of some new toys to try out tonight, he hadn’t said a word to you. He loved to keep you in suspense when it came to the bedroom. Always in a good way though. You’d long before discussed the things you were and weren’t comfortable with.

You were trying your best to be helpful with the current case, but this was the sixth time you’d read the same paragraph over again, none of it really sticking in your brain. You were far too distracted already, your mind abuzz with thoughts of your boyfriend. The chance of actually being productive tonight was long lost to you, ever since Dean let that comment slip earlier.

You sucked in a breath, standing up quite suddenly, getting the attention of both Winchester boys. You could have sworn you saw the flash of a tiny smirk upon Dean’s lips before it faded away. With a dramatic sigh, you traipsed over to Dean’s side, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

You cleared your throat, “I’m going to bed now.”

“Ok, I’ll join you in a bit Y/N.” Dean said, not betraying any hint of excitement. That was clearly for the sole purpose of annoying you. It worked.

“Night Sam.” You said over your shoulder, already walking away from them.

You received a noncommittal, “Night” in response. At least someone was getting into the case, you supposed. And alright, you might’ve added a little bit of an extra sway to your hips as you left the room, almost hoping he was watching you leave.

Besides, you had a few cards up your own sleeve, so to speak. Once you reached the privacy of your room, you pulled out the slim box from underneath the bed. Buying this in secret without Dean knowing about it had been difficult, but you managed, after all it was for a very good cause. Opening the box, you took in the lingerie set you had spent way too much money on. At least it was good quality. You began to put it on piece by piece: the thong, bra with little bows, fishnet stockings, and garter belt. All of it was super silky, and the color of demon eyes. For a final touch, you stepped into some black stilettos.

You walked in front of the full length mirror, primping your hair and touching up your make-up. You looked seriously hot, like some sort of dark sex goddess . He would have no choice but to ravish you on the spot.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” You said, trying to sound as inviting as you could.

You stood with your back to him, looking at him over your shoulder as he walked in. His jaw may have literally dropped to the floor, as he took in the eyeful of you. He moved shockingly fast, slamming the door in an instant, pinning you up against the wall, his hot lips finding yours in a desperate manner.

His hands were lifting you up easily, allowing you to wrap your legs around him as you kissed him as though he were the air you needed to breath. It seemed like both ages and seconds before you parted, both breathing heavily. He set you down gently.

“Are you gonna be a good girl tonight, Y/N?” Dean questioned in such an authoritarian tone it made you shiver.

“Yes.” You replied, eager to please him.

“Yes…?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Much better. Don’t let that happen again. Or I’ll have to punish you.” He explained as if it were so matter-of-fact. “Now, go sit down. I have something for you.”

You heart quickened in your chest with excitement as you sat down on the edge of the bed, fingers gripping the covers in an attempt to ground yourself and maybe still your ever quickening heart. He was rummaging in the closet for something. It seems you both had hidden each others surprise well.

When he turned to face you, he had two things in hand. You couldn’t really discern the objects yet, as they just seemed a mass of black leather. You knew that whatever they were, they were going to be used on you tonight, by Dean. You were still shocked that you somehow ended up with the super sexy hunter, but hell, you weren’t about to complain.

He came over to stand in front of you, brushing your hair away from your neck. “First, a collar. To show that you are my pet. And you belong to me.”

“Thank you.” You said genuinely, delighted by the idea of belonging completely and totally to Dean. “Er- Thank you sir!”

It really was a cute collar, totally your style, y/f/c adorned with silver spikes and studs. You hoped he wouldn’t notice just how fast your heart was beating as he fastened the collar in place around your neck. You were already pressing your thighs together in anticipation for whatever Dean had planned for tonight. And you could see from the unmistakable bulge in his jeans, that he too, was excited for tonight.

“And just this.” He said as nonchalantly as possible, revealing a similarly colored ball gag.

Fuck. He remembered. You recalled getting drunk with him what seemed like ages ago, and letting it slip that you were really into the idea of being gagged. Your heart swelled with love that he remembered what you had said, while your panties seemed to stick to your skin even more with arousal.

“Well, put it on.” He insisted. “Show me that you wanna be gagged.”

You took it with no hesitation, awkwardly fumbling with it a bit before opening your mouth for it, deliberately making eye contact with him as you did so. While he tried his best to remain emotionless at the scene, you saw his Adam’s apple bob with a heavy swallow. It felt strange, having your mouth forced to stay open like this, yet it also felt insanely hot.

“Good girl.” He purred, leaning in and inspecting you, tilting your chin up with his hand. “Lay down.”

You obeyed, scooting back on the bed and laying down for him. You couldn’t help but watch as he undressed himself, captivated by each increasing inch of his chiseled body that was exposed to your wandering eyes.

He came to join you, on the bed, all too aware of how much you adored his body. He smirked at the flush on your cheeks as he took his place on top of you. You immediately pressed yourself up against him, desperate for some kind of contact.

“I need you to listen to me very carefully, alright?” Dean asked between kisses on your exposed chest.

You nodded.

“I have one rule for you. You are not allowed to move at all until I say you can,” Dean said, a familiar predatory glint in his eyes, “Understood?”

You nodded once more, thinking to yourself that it couldn’t be that difficult. Oh, how wrong you were.

He unclasped the back of your bra with ease and slipped it off of you, exposing your breasts to the slightly cold air. Alright. So far so good, how bad could it really- Oh, fuck. His mouth was on your left breast, licking and biting you in turn while his hand groped your other breast.

You remained still, squeezing your eyes shut in an attempt to distract yourself from the feelings he was pulling from you. You were the opposite of relaxed, your body rigid, resisting the urge to simply roll your hips upwards to collide with him. It took every bit of self control you had to not do exactly that.

After a few more agonizing minutes, his feverish attack on your breasts was halted. However, you had no time to be relieved, as he started placing small kisses from in between your breasts all the way down your stomach.

You knew exactly where he was headed.

Sure enough, his deft fingers were undoing your stockings, whisking away your slip of a thong without so much as a thought.

“Holy shit.. Why didn’t you tell me you were so wet?” Dean questioned teasingly with a chuckle before glancing up at you and your still gagged mouth, “Oh, right.”

You resisted the compulsion to roll your eyes at him, it only figured that his usual sense of humor would carry itself to the bedroom as well.

The bastard made eye contact with you as he lowered his perfect mouth to your pulsing core, laving his warm tongue across you, sending shocks throughout your whole body.

You made a keening sound not unlike a whimper as he continued to eat you out. He was always so goddam enthusiastic about it too, you were reminded of that as you felt the vibrations of his moans against you, his stubble tickling your thigh. If it wasn’t taking all your effort to be still before, it certainly was now. You wanted him so badly. And in every way.

Your resolve lasted until he drew back and blew softly on your extra sensitive clit before giving it a sloppy lick. You were whimpering rather hysterically now, and you felt your stomach sink as soon as you bucked your hips. You had been really determined to be still for him. Not to mention you were super close to finishing right then and there.

He pulled back almost instantly, “Awh. Just couldn’t listen to me, could you? That’s really too bad.”

Dean took a second to remove his tented boxers, and it was then you realized just how much he had been enjoying this too. He was super engorged and leaking at his tip. Just the sight of him looking like that, because of you, was almost enough to throw you over the edge.

“On your hands and knees.” He commanded, his voice taking on that husky tone as it always did when he was close.

You were practically shaking in anticipation as you turned over and made yourself available to him, arching your back just so. He was teasing you again, rubbing his sensitive head at your slickened opening, making you grip the pillow beneath you so hard, your knuckles turned white.

Without warning, he plunged himself into you, going balls deep easily since you were so wet for him to begin with. You cried out in pleasure, feeling ecstasy course through your entire body with every fast and hard thrust he made. He was gripping your hips so tightly, you were certain his fingerprints would be bruised into you the next day. The room was far from silent, filled with Dean’s ever quickening breaths and occasional groans, a constant string of muffled moans from you, and the vulgar yet delightful sound of your bodies coming together and going apart again and again.

“I..want you..to cum.. for me Y/N.” Dean said in an almost growl between thrusts, punctuating his point by reaching his hand around to furiously rub at your clit.

You felt your toes curl in pleasure as all that building tension was suddenly released in an earth-shattering finish. Your inner walls contracted around Dean, almost as if persuading him to finish as well. He moaned surprisingly loudly as he spent himself within you, releasing a much larger load than usual. You were still experiencing the aftershocks, your limbs shaking and unsure if they could hold you up on the bed anymore.

As soon as Dean pulled out of you, he wrapped his arms around you, easily securing you into a sitting position. You tried to undo the clasps of your gag but your damned fingers would not stop trembling.

“Come here baby.” Dean said softly, gesturing for you to lean in towards him. He undid the device easily, and it wasn’t until it was out that you realized how sore your jaw was. You were only a little embarrassed when you felt a little spit leaking down your chin.

“Are you okay Y/N?” He asked, his brilliant eyes filled with so much concern it almost made your heart break.

“I’m good. Really good. You were so.. wow.” As soon as the words left your lips, you realized it was probably the most inarticulate thing you ever said, but Dean didn’t seem to mind. Actually he seemed kinda.. proud? He smiled for you, his dimples showing.

“You were amazing too. But you always are.” Dean replied fondly, “Let’s go clean up.”

“Sounds good.” You said with a bashful smile of your own. He gathered you up into his arms bridal-style, kissing your forehead.

Once in the bathroom, he set you down to sit on the counter.

“Well, these look ridiculously uncomfortable.” He said, referring to the huge stilettos you still had on before taking them off for you.

“They kinda were. But they were totally worth it, just to see your face when you saw me.” You teased, thankful your feet were now free of the torture devices.

“You’re just too perfect,” Dean said before giving you a quick kiss, “That’s what you do to me.”

Your heart swelled in your chest in response to his compliments, you really liked this guy way too much. You both then cleaned each other off with wet washcloths, something that was more about intimacy than anything sexual. You let your fingers linger on his skin for a little, pressing gentle kisses here and there, earning contented sighs from him.

After that was done, he carried you once more back to the room. You were about to put on your usual pajamas that consisted of shorts and an old t-shirt when you were stopped by a now boxers-clad Dean.

“Wait a sec-, I think I might have something better for you.” He said, rummaging through the dresser for a minute. You merely gave him a confused face, unsure what he could mean.

“Here.” He said, tossing you one of his t-shirts. It was a grey-blue color, incredibly soft, and most importantly smelled just liked Dean. He was right. This was way better than what you had in mind.

“Thanks.” You said to him, undressing and putting the shirt on. Its softness felt really good against your skin. “How do I look?”

“Really cute. I’d actually been imagining what you’d look like in one of my shirts for a while..” Dean admitted, “You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?”

“Oh, stop.” You said with a fake tone of exasperation. Every compliment he gave you somehow made your heart melt for him even more.

“You’re gonna come cuddle with me, right babe?” Dean asked, his plush lips pouty. He had settled into the bed, underneath that big fluffy blanket you had always liked.

“Of course.” You said, extremely eager to curl up next to him.

You slid underneath the covers and were immediately pulled flush against Dean’s hulking figure. You sighed and snuggled up next to him even more, gently nuzzling his neck. His thick arms were wrapped around you, keeping you safe and secure, a hand rubbing small circles in your back.

“…Y/N?”

“Mhm.”

“I love you.”


	3. Regal (Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind closed doors, you love to call him Daddy. And he loves it just as much. Daddy kink and oral here.

Your heart leapt as soon as you heard the door to your room open, the long and drawn out creak betraying your visitor. A soft click signifying its’ shut coming moments later. The corners of your lips twitched slightly upwards, although you kept your eyes shut still. The sickly sweet feeling of anticipation crept through your body. You were beginning to think he wouldn’t show up, especially after that fight you had earlier.

It was over something really dumb. They always were between the two of you. Okay, maybe it was because some teeny tiny part of you really liked riling him up like that. You knew you were needy and possessive when it came to him, and you also knew he loved it. Even when he was mad at you, there was always the hint of something else entirely, lurking in those hazel eyes of his. You didn’t recall exactly how it started, but one of your arguments had sparked the beginnings of his nickname for you.

“Is my little princess awake?” He asked, sitting down on the bed next to you, his fingers stroking your hair oh so gently.

Your eyes fluttered open, looking up at Dean from underneath your lashes, “I am now.. Are..-” You bit your bottom lip nervously, slipping into your role with practiced ease. “Are you still mad at me Daddy?”

“Hm.. Well, Daddy has a bit of a problem he needs you to fix.” He explained, his eyes thirsty for you.

“Oh? What kind of problem?” You questioned, your head tilting a little to the side.

“I was just thinking of how hot my baby girl was looking today, and I just got so fuckin’ hard for you.“ He explained, making a pointed look down towards the obvious swell in his pants. Dean somehow always knew just the right things to get you soaked instantly, this was definitely one of those things.

“What do you need me to do for you, Dean?” You sat up a little, ready to do anything he asked of you.

“I want you to suck my cock until I cum down your pretty throat.” Dean said in a husky almost whisper.

"I think I can do that.” You said with a smile, unabashedly groping the bulge in his pants. 

He made a pained sound, pressing himself up against your palm. He looked so gorgeous like this, greedy for your touch, dark eyebrows furrowed. 

You moved to kneel before him, pressing a hard kiss onto the denim covering his crotch, only igniting his lust for you even more. 

“Oh fuck. Y/N, baby.. please.” 

“Eager, are we?” You teased as your hands fiddled his his belt and zipper. 

“Only for you, princess.” Dean replied, somehow keeping up that usual snark attitude even when he was..otherwise distracted. 

His stiffened length sprung free as you slid his boxers down. To say he was impressive would be an understatement. He had both length and girth. Although you supposed it would only be fitting that his dick was just as perfect as the rest of him. 

You gave the engorged member a tentative lick from base to tip, loving the hiss that came from him. As gifted as he was, you knew you would have trouble fitting half of him, forget about all. 

“Mm.. Daddy.. I don’t think I can fit all of you.” You confessed, swirling your tongue around his silky sensitive tip while one of your hands played with his balls. 

“That’s okay.. just do your best for me, sweetheart.” He said, his voice strained. 

With that, you took him into your mouth as far as you comfortably could, gagging a little. He shuddered when you did that, his muscular thighs tensing up. You settled into a rhythm, bobbing your head while your hand jerked the rest of him off. 

“You’re doing so good babe.” Dean panted, a hand grabbing your hair. “Holy shit.” 

Hearing him praise you like that, and watching him get closer and closer only added to the growing wetness in your panties. You pressed your thighs together, desperate for a little bit of friction. His hips started rising of their own accord to meet your mouth, relishing in the feeling of your lips around him. You found yourself moaning around his length, enjoying it just as much as he was. 

“I’m not.. I can’t last much longer.” He breathed, wanting you to be ready. 

You responded to this by paying great attention to his tip, gently lapping up the sweet precum that had gathered there. While you were doing this, your hand found his balls again, squeezing and kneading them just the way he liked. He gripped your hair tighter now, almost inadvertently making you deep throat him. 

He came with a deep groan, the sheer sound almost delicious enough to make you finish too right there. You were a little overwhelmed by the volume of his load, but you swallowed it all anyways. You then released him from your mouth, admiring the sight he made. 

He was grinning now, looking utterly satisfied despite being a little sweaty and worn-out. You smiled back at him, leaning down to kiss his still twitching thighs. 

“You did so good, Y/N.” Dean said, sounding almost proud. “Better than good. You were perfect.” 

“Thank you, Daddy. I tried my best for you.” You purred in the most sensual way you could, smiling triumphantly as you watched his dick stir back to life. 

“Looks like my princess has a problem of her own.” He said, referring to your still clenched thighs. “Let’s see what I can do about that.” 

It was going to be another long night.


	4. Embrace (Sam/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based upon Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. Fluffy fic in which Sam invites you to sleep with him for the first time.

**_Settle down with me_ **

**_Cover me up_ **

**_Cuddle me in_ **

**_Lie down with me_ **

**_And hold me in your arms_ **

Nothing the world taught you about love had ever made sense, until him. It was now that you understood what had seemed so foreign before. There was always some weird sort of instant chemistry between the two of you. And much to your surprise, your feelings only grew for him after you started officially dating. And much to your embarrassment, you still felt the fluttery butterfly sensation in your stomach whenever you saw the way he looked at you when he thought you weren’t looking. He was everything you had ever hoped for in a boyfriend, and somehow even more than that.

You were interrupted from your reverie when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around your middle from behind, and a pair of soft lips buried themselves in your neck. You allowed yourself to relax in his embrace, gently rubbing his bare arms, squeezing his hand.

“Sam, what’s this for?” You asked with a giggle, spinning around to face him.

“I didn’t know I had to have a reason to be affectionate towards you, Y/N.” He joked, planting a kiss on your forehead.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” You trailed off, placing your palm flat on his solid chest. “I’m just not used to this, or being treated this way.”

“Then it’s about time someone treated you right. I’m just lucky I have you.” Sam replied, his words dripping with such conviction, his eyes scanning your face for something you weren’t sure of. “You’re the most important person to me.”

“Sam, I-” You were cut off by a finger to your lips.

“Let me show you.”

His plush lips crashed into yours, what he lacked in elegance was made up for with passion. It was a slow, scorching dance, just drinking in each other. You ran your fingers gently through his hair, enjoying this small moment as much as you could. His soft mouth was heaven against yours.

This was Sam Winchester kissing you like this, you realized. The mysterious hunter who had your heart the moment you saw him. Your heart leapt in your chest, only now truly realizing how much exactly you meant to him. Your lips kept twitching upwards now, until you had to break the kiss, smiling way too big. 

He laughed lightly at seeing your reaction, looking down at his feet before meeting your eyes once more. “You really are beautiful, you know. I love it when you smile like that..” He confessed, taking your hand in his loosely.

“Do you maybe want to sleep in my bed tonight?” Sam questioned, bringing your hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle.

“Oh!” You said with a sudden realization. He was a guy, of course, he was going to want that eventually. “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

In truth, you were terrified that this loving and affectionate Sam would disappear after you did that with him. Granted it was probably really dumb to even think he would do that, you didn’t really want to think about even the possibility. But for Sam, you were willing to do whatever he wanted of you.

“Great!” He said, smiling down at you, unable to resist giving your lips a final peck before leading you to his room.

Once there, he turned to face you.

“I uh.. usually I just sleep in boxers. If you mind though, I can put on some sweats or something.” He said quietly, his hand scratching the back of his head.

The sudden revelation struck you hard. He literally just wanted to sleep with you tonight. You were worrying over nothing after all. You sighed, relieved.

“That’ll be fine, Sam.” You said, blushing as inch by inch of his toned athletic body was revealed to you as he took off his shirt and jeans. It was very clear he worked hard for what he had, and the result was absolute perfection.

“Holy shit, Sam.” You breathed, not even bothering to hide your wandering eyes.

He laid down on the bed, basking in your attention, clearly pleased by your feedback. You got rid of everything but your bra and panties before going to join him on the bed. He was just so big. So tall, so strong, completely dwarfing you in comparison.

Sam was the first to move, settling down on your chest, his long-ish hair tickling your bare skin. Without so much as a thought, you wrapped your arms around him (or more accurately, tried to), trailing your fingertips up and down his back. He gave a soft shuddery sigh life, turning his head to kiss the flesh just above your heavily beating heart.

“Everything okay, Sam?” You asked, noticing the slight furrow in his brows.

“There’s just.. a lot of my mind.” He half explained, giving you the saddest puppy dog look without even realizing it.

“Tell me then.” You said, wanting to help him in any way you could. There was still a lot about him that you didn’t yet know, and you were aware that his past wasn’t all sunshine and roses. Though you were ready to support him however he needed you to.

“I don’t want to bother you with my problems, Y/N.” He said, brushing his thumb over your lips.

“What if I want to be bothered?” You insisted, it was killing you to see him unhappy.

“You are way too good to me.” He said, an almost bashful smile turning his lips upwards. “I’ll tell you everything, someday. But for right now, just.. be here with me.”

“As you wish.” You said in a half whisper, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the tiny mole under his left eye. You gave his shoulder a gentle push, signaling him to lie down on his back for you. He obliged, though his arms were still wrapped securely around your waist.

You attacked his neck with a barrage of little light kisses, running your hands up and down his muscled chest to show your appreciation. When you pulled back to look at him, you found he was smiling for you, the ever present adoration in his eyes. It was your turn to settle down on his chest now, leaning forward to capture his lips in and long, slow, and sweet manner.

**_My heart’s against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_ **

**_I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet_ **

**_And with this feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now_ **

He seemed to hold you even tighter after that, squeezing you against him. Not that you minded though, there was no safer place in the world than in his arms right now. You nuzzled against him, placing kisses here and there.

You breathed him in, your head growing light with complete adoration for him. As he held onto you like you were a life jacket in the middle of a torrid sea. This wouldn’t change anything, or get rid of all the bad in the world, or ensure he was never unhappy again. But just for right here, right now, you had each other and that was all that mattered.

**_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_**


	5. Hush (Sam/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SelectiveMute!Reader and Sam celebrate their one year aniversary. Fluff to the max.

You had a hard time believing it had been a year since you started dating Sam Winchester. He was just how you imagined he would be as a boyfriend, always sweet and attentive. And without fail, he was understanding towards your…circumstances.

You rarely spoke, if ever. Yet that was alright with him, something that not many others would even begin to understand. That meant the world to you, and you did your best to express your love for him in other ways. Social situations still gave you a bit of anxiety, but with him at your side, you felt you could take on whatever the world threw at you.

For now, you anxiously awaited his arrival. He had texted you earlier that he was going to take you out somewhere special tonight. You were giddy with excitement, wondering what he could have planned for the both of you. You startled a bit when your doorbell rang, answering it with a smile.

“Y/N, you look gorgeous.” He said with an approving smile of his own, causing your cheeks to pinken.

He didn’t look too bad either, clad in a sharp suit, just for you. He bit his bottom lip slightly, before brandishing a bouquet of your favorite flowers from behind his back.

“I, uh.. I remember you saying you liked these once.”

Your heart jumped in your chest, overjoyed that he would remember such a small detail. You grinned wider, throwing your arms around him. He accepted your hug, wrapping his arms around the small of your back. You drew back, giving his cheek a gentle peck as thanks.

After placing the flowers in some water, he took you out for what may have been the greatest date night of your life. He went with you to your favorite restaurant, where you held hands over the table, Sam trying to make you laugh with dumb jokes (with varying degrees of success). Of course, he insisted on paying all of the rather sizeable bill.

You had a more than perfect night with him, painfully struck by how much you cared for him. But- He had just missed the turn to your house? You squeezed his arm, confusion marking your features.

“I have one more surprise for you, babe.”

Well, you weren’t going to object to that. Your mind raced, wondering what else he possibly could have planned for you. He was always so thoughtful and wonderful and kind and… sometimes thinking about just how perfect he was made your heart hurt a little. In a good way, of course.

The car finally came to a stop at the…local park? You were more confused now than ever before. You watched as Sam got out and came over to open your car door for you.

“I know this seems really weird, but please just bear with me alright? Just take my hand and close your eyes, Y/N.”

You reluctantly took his hand, surprises kinda annoyed you more than you liked them usually, so it was strange he was doing something like this. You trusted him though, so you shut your eyes, feeling his hand give yours a reassuring squeeze.

After a couple minutes of walking you finally came to a stop.

“Okay. I know this is really cheesy, but I wanted tonight to be really special for us both. I hope you like it.. Happy one year Y/N.”

You opened your eyes to a flood of soft lights, lining the trees all around you, bathing you and Sam in a gentle romantic glow. And then as if on cue, your favorite slow song started playing. The surge of emotions rushing through you were almost enough to make you start tearing up, if you hadn’t blinked them away so quickly.

He gave you a sheepish smile, “Want to dance?”

You nodded eagerly, seeing your own happiness reflected in his face. He held you close for the duration of the song, moving effortlessly in his way. You stood on your tiptoes, pressing your lips to his in a heated kiss that spoke more emotion than you could ever voice. Both literally and figuratively.

Although- There was one thing you could do to show your gratitude.

You licked your lips in preparation, summoning the courage to speak the words that he so deserved from you, now and forever.

_“I love you, Sam Winchester.”_

Okay, so maybe it came out more like a whisper than you wanted it to. Your voice wasn’t used to being utilized. His eyes grew glossy as he scooped you up in his arms with way too little effort.

“I love you too. Always have.” He replied with the cutest little smile, before promptly attacking you with kisses.

At last, he set you down on the ground again, though you still clung to him playfully.

“Wanna go watch movies in bed?” He asked, knowing the best way to finish the night.

“Mhm.”

It may not have been much, but progress is progress, however big or little. He was helping to heal your scars, just as much as you were helping him heal his. And it was only the beginning.


	6. Lecture (Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is head over heels for her Professor Dean Winchester, he asks her to stay after class one day, desk sex ensues.

“Y/N?” Professor Winchester turned to you, looking up from his work. “Isn’t it a little late for you to be visiting?”

“Professor,” You purred, shrugging out of your clothes. “I _needed_ your help.” 

“Huh. What kind of help, sweetheart?” He was sporting a wolfish smile now, looking ready to devour you whole as he took his reading glasses off and angled himself more towards you. 

You licked your lips as you moved to straddle him in his swivel chair, “Help with-” 

Ow! You fell back into reality thanks to a powerful shaking of your body, courtesy of your classmate sitting next to you. There was a tiny drool puddle marring your notes, and everyone was staring at you. Everyone including your stud of an English professor. Blood rushed to your cheeks as you wanted nothing more than to sink into your chair and just disappear forever. Even worse yet, he was grinning at you, the kind that made his eyes crinkle. Also the sort of look that sent heat right to a certain part of you. 

“Glad to see we’re all paying attention.” He said sarcastically, enticing a few laughs and snickers from other students. “Actually, since we are so ready, I’ll be moving the quiz to tomorrow!”

A collective groan rang throughout the room, and you felt more than a few pointed glares on you. Great. So much for making friends in this class, ever. You were more annoyed than anything else, your hands clenching themselves into fists on your lap.

“Oh and Miss Y/N? Come by and see me after class.” Your Professor concluded his sentence with a suave wink. 

“Yes sir.” You replied, struggling to resist the temptation to roll your eyes at this pompous asshole. This adorable pompous asshole that you had a massive crush on. 

The rest of the period dragged on, but you made sure to take notes diligently. Especially since the quiz would be tomorrow. He was known to be unpredictable like that, as well as one of the few “fun” teachers. It certainly didn’t hurt that he was nice to look at either. 

You’d watched the more outgoing girls try and flirt with him, only to be rebuffed every time. Actually it was still kinda satisfying to see them fail. You’d completely erased any idea of ever getting with him long ago, but hey- a girl could dream right? Literally, in this case.. 

You sat in your desk a little longer than usual, waiting for all the other students to file out of the room before you would have to face your imminent doom. With a sigh, you gathered your things and started for his desk. Your heart was pounding in your ears, thrilled at the idea of being alone with him, as dumb as that was.

He watched your approach, bemused, pencil eraser lodged between those plush lips of his. Fuck. He definitely wasn’t making this any easier. 

“Hm. You look a little stressed. Something bothering you?” 

“What you did back there… Demonizing me in front of the whole class like.. I haven’t done anything wrong until today! And I haven’t been getting much sleep lately, so I’m sorry, alright?”

“Ooh. Gotta admit, I like seeing you angry like this. That’s more emotion I’ve seen from you in- well, ever.” Prof. Winchester said snidely, nibbling the eraser. “No sleep? What’s bothering you, hm?”

“Nothing!” You answered a little too quickly, immediately wishing you could just swallow the word back in. “I’’ve just.. Been having strange dreams lately I guess.” 

“About what?” 

“Well.. I.. I don’t know.” You stammered out, your cheeks reddening indignantly. 

“I think you do know. Come on, out with it.” He leaned forward now, with this shit-eating smirk that was almost knowing.

“It’s personal.” You said after a beat. 

“Ohh.” He chuckled, “ _Those_ kind of dreams.” 

And here you were, discussing sex dreams with your English professor. Apparently this was your life now.

“I don’t see how any of this is relevant, sir.”

“You were dreaming about me, weren’t you?” 

The color drained from your face, and your mouth fell open as you struggled to comprehend what he just said. You pinched yourself discreetly just to be sure this wasn’t simply another dream of yours. Nope. He was still sitting in front of you. Except now he looked very interested. 

“Ha! Knew it!” He exclaimed, doing a very non-professor-like fist pump. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, Y/N.” 

“Was I that obvious?” You looked down at your shoes, unable to meet his eyes. 

“You weren’t exactly subtle, undressing me with your eyes every lecture.” He used this as an opportunity to look you and down, as if to clarify his point, licking his lips lewdly. “You think I’m just some piece of meat?” 

“Of course not!” You yelled, more irritated, confused, and turned on than you ever have been. “Sorry. I’ll just go.”

“No!” He stood abruptly, walking around his desk so that there was no barrier between the both of you. “Stay.” 

“That an order?” You asked, venturing ever so slightly closer to him.

His eyes flickered from your eyes to your chest and back to your eyes again. He swallowed deeply. “No. Not unless you want it to be.”

“I think I can manage, Professor.” You said, more confident now. The way he was looking at you right now was intoxicating, his verdant eyes lusty. 

He was the first to break the stifling sexual tension the two of you had created. He pulled you flush against his body, his hands wandering, giving your ass a squeeze. You had heard he kept himself in good shape, which was somewhat surprising due to the amount of fast food you saw him eat. The rumors were definitely true, as you could feel every one of his chest muscles pressing up against you. 

Feeling bold, you kissed him, running your fingertips through his hair. It was no elegant action, it was sloppy and rushed. It worked a sound out of him, half growl, half moan. You felt yourself grow wetter, and your panties became uncomfortably sticky. This was only added to when he snuck a deft hand under your shirt, fondling your breast in all the right ways.

“I _need_ you.” You sighed, experiencing an uncanny wave of deja vu. “Please.”

“Since you asked nicely.” 

In a split second you were bent over his desk, your breasts pressing painfully into the hardwood. You sucked your lip anxiously, looking back at him. He looked more perfect than he ever had, even in your dreams. And he was certainly more, ahem- _gifted_ than you could’ve ever imagined too. 

He no sooner tugged your clothes and underwear down, and he was inside you. He slid in easily, thanks to the amount of lubrication built up down there. He was stretching you in such delicious, unimaginable ways. 

“Fuck. You’re way tighter than I’d imagined Y/N.” 

Imagined? You smirked to yourself. Apparently you weren’t the only one dreaming.

You whimpered softly as he began to really thrust, his fingers digging into your hips greedily. You held the edge of the desk so hard, his various papers flying to the floor. He was fucking you so desperately, hitting you _just right_ each time. And it kinda helped that your clit was being rubbed against the edge of the desk with every stroke as well, sending shockwaves through you. This was infinitely better than your dreams.

_“Dean, please.”_

Your professor came undone at the use of his first name, climaxing with a deep grunt. You felt your inner walls contract around him at the feeling of the hot and wet warmth inside you. You finished blindingly, seeing white. 

You both were breathing heavily as you tried to right yourselves. You shivered slightly at the feeling of his cooling cum running down your thigh. He was looking at you, affectionately?

“Hey, uh.. Y/N?” 

“Yeah?” You asked, trying to fix your hair, your voice still shaky.

“Can I take you out to dinner tonight?” 

“O-Of course! I’d love that.” You were shocked that he wanted more to do with you.

“Great. I’ll see you tonight then, beautiful.” 

You smiled to yourself as you turned to leave. There was just one thing still on your mind. 

“Actually- How did you know I was dreaming about you earlier?” You spun around, genuinely curious.

“I didn’t.” He replied with an embarrassed laugh. “I was just hoping you were.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the whole situation. You fall asleep in class, have mad sex with your professor, and then get asked out on a date on top of it all? Dean Winchester truly was unbelievable.


	7. Lecture part 2 (Dean/Reader)

You rushed through the building, already off to a bad start thanks to a faulty alarm clock and your own messed up sleep schedule. Granted, you were headed to your favorite class. You had always enjoyed the class, even before you started fucking the insanely handsome professor.

You opened the door, hoping to be as stealthy as possible since you hated being the center of attention.

“Alright, so I want everyone to try and read it at least twice so that…” He trailed off, his hazely green eyes following you as you took your seat. He cleared his throat awkwardly, “I just totally forgot what I was saying. Probably wasn’t important anyways. Uh.. work time for the rest of the period.”

A tiny smile tugged at your lips as you organized your materials. It was still a shock that he was as into you as you were into him. You looked up from your notebook, only to meet his eyes. Only he could smirk like that and still seem somehow innocent, even when it was so clear exactly what he was thinking at the moment. You bit your lip without even thinking about it, growing heated under his scrutiny.

The rest of the class dragged as it always did. You could think of nothing but kissing those perfect plump lips of his. And yeah, that was a pretty normal thought for you. But now, you could actually do it. It still seemed so unreal, all of it. More like something that would happen in a cheesy romance novel.

It had become ritual for you to meet him in his office after all the students had left. He was waiting for you with open arms. Arms that were so delightfully muscular.

“Well hello, gorgeous.” He greeted you as you wrapped your arms around him. You snuggled into his familiar chest, making a quiet contented sound.

“You’re not even going to scold me for being late?” You teased, planting tiny kisses along his strong jawline. “People might think you’re playing favorites.”

“Mm. I am though.” He purred, a hand finding its’ way to your backside while he gave you a slow kiss. He tasted sweet, of coffee with far too much sugar in it. Or maybe it was just enough sugar, you decided.

You pulled back, beaming at him without realizing it. You gently pushed him back to his office swivel chair. “Sit.”

“Ooh. Babe you know I love it when you get all dominant like that.” He grinned his approval, taking your hand and kissing his way up your arm.

“Shh.” You laughed, silencing him with a peck as you carefully climbed atop his lap, straddling him. Just the way he looked at you sent shivers through your body. Everything with him was so intense, all or nothing. Your little trysts with him always left you wanting more, the man was downright addictive.

“You know, Y/N, I could get you in trouble for being insubordinate.” He quipped back, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“You won’t though.” You said confidently.

“And why not?”

“This.” You rolled your hips against him, eliciting a seriously pained groan from him. You could feel him hardening even more between your legs. “Let’s take care of this, hm?”

“Fuck yes.” He responded, his body already tense.

“Eager, are we?” You teased, freeing his erect member from his pants. You gave him a few tentative strokes, enjoying just how stiff he was.

“Always for you.”

And of course, just when things were about to get especially dirty, what sounded suspiciously like footsteps rang through the air. You both exchanged terrified looks as you scrambled off of him.

“Fuckfuckfuck.” He repeated, looking around desperately for some kind of out. “Quick, under the desk.”

You quickly maneuvered yourself to hide beneath the desk, equal parts horrified and still horny. He had managed to tuck himself back in just in time. The door to his office opened and light footsteps entered.

“Oh, it’s you.” He said, so unmoved you could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s great to see you too Dean.” Came a male voice.

You concluded this must be the brother he had. It seemed like hours had passed and they were just bickering about literally everything. Alright, so maybe only a few minutes had passed, but it was agonizing. Agonizing to be sitting here, thighs pressed together, Dean’s rigid cock still outlined by his pants. He just looked way too delicious right now.

And then an idea came to you. A completely terrible, wonderful idea.

He jumped slightly when you touched him, but other than that no reaction. You began to work at his pants, as silently as you could, once more his erection sprang free.

You ran your tongue along your lips in preparation, leaning forward to lick him from base to tip sensually and slowly.

“Come on Sam, it’s really not my fault that- _Oh fuck!_ ”

It took everything in you to not laugh, he was too cute. And this was really evil. But also really turning you on.

“Dean? You okay?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I just.. um.. Stubbed my toe.. on my desk.. Yeah.” He stammered, spouting complete bullshit. Was that really the best he could think of?

“Okay… Well, it kind of is your fault, Dean. My laptop didn’t have all those viruses until after you used it.”

You took this small gap in conversation to lean in and lap at the precum gathered on his velvety, sensitive tip. He made a small strangled sound in response. You were loving this. You began gently kneading his balls, before taking one into your mouth experimentally and sucking.

“ _God!_ Er.. God, Sam I’m really sorry.”

“You.. are?”

“Yeah! Of course. Very sorry.”

“Are you really alright Dean? You’re sweating..”

“I’m fine.” He insisted, although his voice was unusually high.

He kicked you lightly, eliciting a silent laugh from you, trying desperately not to alert his brother of your presence. What you would give to see his face right now.. It was now you took as much of him into your mouth as you could, bobbing your head at an excruciatingly slow pace. You squeezed his thighs as you did this, wanting him to be unable to ignore you even if he wanted to.

“Alright.. I’d appreciate it if you at least covered half the repair costs.”

You could feel him throbbing inside your mouth, and it wouldn’t be long now, you knew this for sure. You took this chance to try and deep throat him as much as you could, quickening your pace for him. He came explosively into your mouth, simultaneously slamming a fist down on his desk. You swallowed reflexively, although this was way more than you were used to. You could hear him breathing heavily.

“I’ll.. I’ll pay all of it.” Dean stammered, gripping the edge of his desk with otherwise shaky hands. You gently righted him, putting his softening cock away and fixing his pants to the best of your abilities.

“Now I know for sure something is definitely wrong.. Just call me later when you are feeling better.”

And at last, the sound of retreating footsteps. Dean pushed his chair back so that you could finally get up. You rose from the floor, sporting a devilishly proud smile.

“That was… Damn. You little minx.” He teased, scooping you into his arms to cuddle you close once more. “I wanna say never do that again.. But I kinda loved that.”

“I’m glad then.” You said with a relieved sigh, nuzzling his neck.

“You’ll have to let me return the favor.”

“I can’t today. My Psych class starts soon.”

“So? Skip it.” He said with a shrug, holding you so tight you probably wouldn’t have been able to leave even if you’d desired to.

“You’re a bad influence, Professor.” You responded, shaking your head. “But I can’t say no to you.”

“Great!” He exclaimed, “Let’s get you back to my place then, so we don’t have any more interruptions.”

The two of you scurried to his car, trying to avoid others as much as possible. As always, the sight of his car was amazing.

“God, I love this car.” You sighed dreamily, admiring the black Impala.

“You’d better. I’m not sure if I could be with you if you didn’t.” He said, and you were unable to tell if he were serious or not. Still, it got you thinking, what exactly was the nature of your relationship with him?

Once you were both inside, he started her up. Instantaneously, Van Halen’s “Hot for Teacher” came pouring through the speakers. He simply shot you his usual look, dripping with self confidence.

“Very funny.” You said with a wry smile.

It was your turn to surprise him, you started singing along with the chorus, thankful you actually knew this one. Just the look on his face was amazing.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier.” He said, appraising you with his eyes once more. “I’m a lucky man to have you, Y/N.”

“I love you, Dean.” You blurted the words, regretting them as soon as you said them. Shit. You weren’t supposed to let him know just how much you had grown attached to him, especially since he seemed to fear emotional commitment.

“Y/N..” He said quietly, trailing his fingers down your arm before settling at your hand, taking it in his own and squeezing it. “Love you too.”


	8. Lecture part 3 (Dean/Reader)

There was nothing better than the smell of bacon cooking in the morning. You had figured it would be nice to cook breakfast for the both of you. Every couple loved this domestic bliss stuff right? Though you and Dean weren’t really _any_ couple.. You were a freshman in college and he was your Professor. Now still your Professor, and newly your lover.

The whole thing couldn’t have gone any more perfectly really. It had been about a week since you moved into his apartment with him. It was everything you had ever dreamt of and so much more. He was so, _so_ good to you.

So yeah. Here you were, standing almost naked aside from panties and the super frilly apron he loved, cooking your English professor breakfast. The world worked in a strange way…

The arrangement was impressive, even though it wasn’t yet finished. Eggs, toast, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, the works. It was a little embarrassing how happy you were at the prospect of waking him up and serving him breakfast in bed. You had grown to care for him a lot, learning to love him and all his quirks.

You were too distracted by your favorite song playing softly on the radio to notice footsteps approaching. Plus it was a little unnerving just how quiet he could be when he tried.

“Whoa.” Came a gruff, masculine voice. “Y/N.. Fuck, is this real?”

“Good morning.” You giggled at his reaction, turning to look at him from over your shoulder. He always looked so cute in the mornings, damn him. His hair was ruffled slightly, and he was clad in sweatpants only. Knowing him, he wasn’t wearing anything under those.

“You were supposed to stay in bed. I was gonna surprise you.” You pouted down at the bacon.

“I am surprised!” He insisted, coming up behind you and placing a big kiss on your cheek. “Good morning to you too sweetheart.”

“Pfft. Trying to cook here, if you didn’t notice.” You teased, shying away from his lips, unintentionally wiggling your hips against his. It was either your imagination, or something very hard and very big was pressing against you.

“Hey now, you’re the one standing almost naked in my kitchen Y/N.” He defended, trailing a finger down your bare spine.

“Glad you’re uh.. happy to see me this morning, Dean.” You said with a smirk, purposefully bumping your butt gently against his crotch.

He inhaled sharply at that, nuzzling your neck. “Am I ever not?”

“Hm. You have a good point.” You conceded, transferring the food onto plates. You spun around to face him, caressing his stubbled cheek with the back of your hand before leaning in so you were nose to nose with him. “I like you.”

“Only like?” He asked, tightening his arms around your waist, kissing each end of your mouth respectively, eyes looking you up and down.

You didn’t answer him just yet, pressing your breasts against his firm chest, kissing the dimples in his cheeks. His hand smacked at your thigh playfully, clearly waiting for you to reply.

Apparently you were taking too long, as he took your wrists and pinned them against the cabinets, slightly above your head. His lips. They started at your neck, and were nibbling and kissing their way to your cleavage. You’d never seen a man with a more perfect mouth than he, and he certainly was very good at putting it to use.

When he started biting lightly at your breasts through the fabric, you moaned faintly, arching your body for him.

“Okay, okay!” You breathed, “I love you!”

“There ya go. Was that so hard?” He eased off of you with a trademark wink that was way too suave.

It was your turn to push him back now, wrapping your arms around his neck and meeting those delicious full lips of his. His hands were up in some sort of surrender for a moment, before grabbing your back side and hoisting you up just slightly, kissing you back with just as much intensity. You could kiss him forever.

You broke the kiss for a moment, feeling happy butterflies in your stomach when you saw he was smiling so warmly. You couldn’t resist kissing him again, though it was a little hard now that the both of you were smiling into it.

He set you down reluctantly, glancing over to the cooling breakfast you had prepared then back to you. This was the most conflicted you had ever seen the poor man. It was all too easy to see exactly what he was thinking at that moment. Sex or food? A man’s most difficult decision.

“You know… we could just microwave it.” You suggested, trailing your fingers up and down his chiseled abs.

“Fuck, you’re perfect Y/N.” He said with a deep laugh, untying your apron and discarding it, his eyes immediately ogling your breasts. Not like it was the first he’d seen them, but still. It was cute. 

You bit at your bottom lip and grabbed his clothed length that had easily tented his sweats. He was rock hard already, you could practically feel him throbbing in your hand. It always shocked you a little, just to see the profound effect you had on him.

He flinched slightly and pushed you back into the counter forcefully.

“Baby, I’m still sore from last night..” You confessed, feeling the blood rush to your cheeks as memories of last night came back to you.

“Well, I can go slow.” Dean replied, even though he looked like he was straining already. “Only for you.”

“Thank you, sir.” You purred, relishing the immediate flustered reaction he had. Despite his insistence on you calling him by his first name now, it was still fun to address him formally in the bedroom. It always drove him up the wall, without fail. It was a little cruel, but totally worth it.

“I have an idea.” He said, turning around. Once he turned back to face you, he had a… can of whipped cream in his hand?

You rolled your eyes at him, “If you wanted to eat instead, you could’ve just said so.”

“I do wanna eat.” He growled, whetting his lips.

Oh.

_Oh._

A tiny strangled sound escaped you as he realized what exactly he meant, you clenched your legs together in anticipation. Just imagining his mouth there, had you throbbing.

“Easy now, sugar.” Dean said in that husky tone you adored so much. “Relax.”

You sucked at your bottom lip in the hopes it would stop trembling. He picked you up and set you down on the island countertop, the cold granite chilling your heated thighs as you sat on the edge. Your heart thumped at 100 mph as you watched him shake the can, only to spray some in his mouth.

“Want a taste?” He questioned, his lips parted.

You responded by leaning in, biting his lip lightly before kissing him slowly. You could taste the whipped cream on him, enjoying the sugary sweetness. His hands groped at your breasts, kneading them. You licked at his lips and were immediately allowed entrance. You massaged his tongue with yours, pleased to hear him moan wantonly into your mouth.

Your fingers ran back and forth the sensitive skin just beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, knowing exactly what was begging for your touch, just an inch below.

He broke the kiss, shaking his finger at you.

“Ladies first.” He insisted, breaking out the whipped cream again. He made a straight line of it down your chest, and you could feel it start to melt a little when it met your skin. Not that that was a problem though. He wasted no time. Eager mouth licking you from top to bottom.

Your hand grabbed at his hair, as you shuddered from his ministrations, your body flooded with pleasure. He found your breast then, licking and kissing it while his hand squeezed and tugged your other.

“Dean.” You mewled for him, growing uncomfortable with the build up of arousal.

“Y/N, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” He said against your skin.

The anticipation only mounted as he lowered himself to your thighs, brushing his lips lightly against them. Your breath hitched when he pressed his tongue right against the damp spot of your underwear, dragging the fabric torturously against your wetness. You rocked your hips against his mouth, needing more.

He moved to take your underwear off, and you readily lifted your hips up to ease the process.

He swallowed hard, at seeing just how ready for him you really were. He began lapping at you, licking frantically, at a pace that matched your own excitement. You were squirming now, as much as one could on a granite counter. Your fingers found his hair once more, subconsciously urging him to go faster.

He complied, his tongue delving into you at a rapid rate.

“Oh fuck. Dean..I’m..“ You struggled to form a proper sentence.

His tongue began flicking your clit, and he plunged a finger into you, curling it just so. You came with his name on your lips, shivering.

Dean pulled back then, his lips and chin glistening, a cocky smile adorning his features for a little before he swiped his forearm across his mouth.

The poor thing must have been hurting from the intensity of his erection by now, you beckoned him forward after giving him a light kiss, and this time he let you. You slid down his sweatpants to reveal his reddened cock, painfully stiff. You gave it a few tugs, earning a throaty moan from him. You then opened up your legs for him, leaning back.

“Baby.. I’m not gonna last long.” He warned, wincing as he positioned himself at your wet entrance.

“I know.” You replied, taking his much larger hand in your own and pulling it back with you. “It’s okay.”

With your assurance, he entered you easily, desperate noises spilling from him as he kept a slow yet tender pace, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. It was always such a delight, watching his hips snap like that, slick noises filling the room. The pleasure was building in you again, watching him like this. He had never fucked you like this before. This was..less fucking and more love making really. He was truly savoring each thrust, being super careful and gentle with you.

“ _Dean._ ” You breathed softly, squeezing his hand.

He opened his eyes and looked at you, licking his lips while keeping this sensuous pace as best he could. You caught his chin with your free hand and pulled him down to kiss you, and kiss you he did. He kissed you frantically, cherishing you and your lips.

When he was unable to breath easily, he broke the kiss, panting. He was close now, you could tell. He was shimmery with sweat. His hips were colliding into you much more randomly now, and only a little faster. A slew of curses and your name tumbled from his lips as he thrust into you once more, gripping your hand tightly. He went still now, breathing heavily, spilling himself in you. He rest his head on your chest, as you gently stroked his hair.

And so you held him.

And so you held your college professor turned boyfriend, on top of his kitchen counter, the place filled with breakfast smells and sex.

You could get used to this domestic bliss thing.


	9. Purpose (Sam/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is hopelessly in love with Sam, sees him hitting on another girl at a bar, Reader gets really jealous and ends up drinking, which then leads to her confessing her feelings for Sam. This then leads to them sleeping together (Dom!Sam) and the Reader being unsure where they stand.

This was quite possibly the sleaziest bar you’d ever set foot in. The boys and you had decided it would be a nice way to try to unwind after a particularly lengthy hunt. You were also hopeful that Sam would relax a bit here. Something was clearly bothering him lately.

He was your best friend and okay yeah maybe you also liked him more than a friend should. If you were being honest, you loved him. He was your world. The farthest the two of you had gotten was light flirting, but even that had you hopeful for more. And you saw how he looked at you when he didn’t think you’d see, this intense, burning look. It excited you as much as it worried you.

However, you could swear he’d been avoiding you lately. Especially being one on one with you. You tried to act like you didn’t notice, but frankly it was really pissing you off.

You emerged from the bathroom, thankful you had only gone in there to touch up your appearance. You could definitely go without ever knowing what the inside of the dingy stalls looked like. You scanned the bar, seeing Dean already had a lady on each arm, you smirked at the sight. At least someone was enjoying themselves.

Your stomach immediately turned to lead in your belly when you saw Sam. He was sitting at the bar, chatting up some mini dress clad young woman. He was smiling, his hand on her thigh as though it belonged there. You felt like you may throw up, even though you’d only had one shot so far.

You were behaving foolishly, you realized. He had no obligation to you. He was free to do what he wanted (or who he wanted..), and you should be too.

With a couple more shots in your system, you could almost forget him. You tried to convince yourself you were having fun as the world blurred before you and your legs had trouble keeping you standing straight.

A man had been buying you drinks and talking with you. You forgot what his name was, something common. You weren’t sure. He was alright looking too, and he had nice arms. Something told you there was a problem with this guy, something not right. But you brushed the feeling away, you were always far too paranoid anyways.

The world suddenly tilted and you stumbled, holding onto this man for support. He caught you with inhuman ease, chuckling. He had a nice voice.

“Thanks..you.” You said with a dry laugh, wishing you remembered his name.

“My pleasure, sweet one. Not often I come across someone as delicious as yourself.”

Your eyes widened as a hand squeezed your ass tightly. This guy was definitely creepy, but in truth the contact felt nice.

“Let me take you back to my place, hm? We can have some real fun.”

“I..I’m not sure that I-”

“Hey! Back off.”

You turned your head in confusion, seeing it was Sam and Dean. They sure could look intimidating when they wanted to. The man scowled at them.

“Not worth it.” He muttered and stalked away.

“Why did you make make him leave?” You whined, pouting at the brothers. “He was nice.”

“Damn little girl, how much have you had to drink?” Dean asked, looking almost impressed.

“This isn’t funny Dean. She could’ve gotten hurt.” Sam retorted.

“She’s right here, Sammy.” You said, trying your best to stand still. That wasn’t a good idea. You lurched, grabbing Sam for support.

“I’m gonna get her back to the hotel, Dean. I’ll see you later.” He said, frowning. You hated when he looked sad like that. You probably ruined his night with that woman.

The car ride was silent. Tension and awkwardness filled the gap where talk would’ve been. Once inside, he carefully led you into your room. It was only then he started talking.

“What’s wrong with you? You never drink like this.” He accused, his face laden with both worry and annoyance. “Do you have any idea what could’ve happened?”

“It doesn’t matter. Why did you make me leave anyways?” You huffed, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

“That guy would’ve-”

“He would’ve what?” You scoffed, “Actually made me happy? Only for a little?”

“You deserve much better than that scumbag, Y/N. He’s not who you’d want to be with.”

“Really? And how on Earth would you know who I want to be with? You’re clueless, Sam.” You tried to put on a strong face, even though tears were threatening to spill from your eyes at any moment. You could visibly see how your words had hurt him, like poison.

“How am I clueless?” He asked, raising his voice at you.

“I love you, Sam. I always loved you.” You breathed, blinking as warm tears ran down your cheeks. “And you.. ignoring me tonight. Seeing you with that girl.. I just.. it hurt me so bad.”

“Y/N…” He shook his head, a reflection of your own inner turmoil on his features. “So you put yourself into a dangerous situation just so I would pay attention to you? You don’t understand..”

“I want to understand then.” You shot back, hastily wiping the tears from your face, annoyed by them. This was a conversation you wanted to have sober, but it was impossible to take back the words you’d said.

“We _can’t_ be together, Y/N. That’s why I distanced myself from you. That.. spark between us, I feel it all the time. And I… I love you too. But I can’t do this, not to you. You’re too important to me.”

You tentatively reached forward to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, wanting him to elaborate. You expected him to flinch away from you, so it came as a surprise when he accepted it. He looked pained by your touch, your words, your presence. He was seemingly torn between ravishing you on the spot or storming away.

“I have lost or hurt everyone close to me, Y/N. I’m not going to lose you too.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Sam.” You said, barely above a whisper, closing the distance between you. You placed your palms flat against his chest, looking up to meet his starving eyes. You felt much like a wounded deer that had just offered itself to a wolf.

“You should be.”

Your alcohol afflicted mind had trouble comprehending how you ended up pinned to the wall in a matter of seconds, his hot mouth angrily dominating your lips. His hand tangled itself in your hair, forcing your head back, peppering your neck with messy kisses. You were overwhelmed by sensation, your senses in a frenzy.

He growled your name, lifting your leg up and pressing himself to you while finding your mouth again. Your tongues met, desperately pressing against each other. This was the side of him he repressed for so long. All those pent up emotions spilling out of him unbidden. You moaned into his lips, able to feel his erection easily between your legs now, even through your clothes.

It was too much, while at the same time it was not enough. You gasped as he lifted you into his arms, and tossed you onto the bed. He was on you again in seconds, a broken man starved of touch, worshipping your body. Your body broke out in goosebumps as he took your dress off. Your foggy mind heard what sounded like a ripping noise. _Holy fuck_. He literally ripped your clothes off of you.

You whimpered, desperate for him to touch you. His leg was conveniently placed between your legs. You shamelessly rubbed yourself up against him, wanton moans slipping from your mouth.

“Fuck. Please.. Sam!” You raised shaking hands to unbuttoned his shirt, only to have them swatted away, you were too slow for his liking. His shirt was off, and you couldn’t help but marvel at his body. You had the sudden urge to lick him everywhere, tracing those delicious lines of musculature with your tongue. You would have to act on that some other time, because he had taken your bra off and _ohmygod_ his lips were heaven.

You writhed under his ministrations, an incoherent mix of his name and moans filling the air. His long fingers were being put to use, languidly stroking and pressing against the wetness that had gathered in your panties. You squirmed, wanting more.

“You want this? You.. want me?” He had pulled back, freeing himself from his jeans and boxers. A coil of heat sprang inside you at the sight of his veiny cock, dripping for you. His eyebrows had furrowed, his features steely, unsure. This was the point of no return. Your last chance to say no and probably save the both of you from future heartache in some shape or form.

“More than anything, Sam Winchester.”

He pushed your soaked underwear aside and entered you, his thick cock penetrating you wholly. It was his face that sent shivers through your body. His long hair was tousled just so, his lips parted, eyes closed in total ecstasy. The fact that it was _you_ who had caused this face was what turned you on the most.

He began thrusting, railing you at an agonizing pace. It was some sort of penance that you couldn’t quite understand. He would almost pull all the way out, then slam back in, his perfect body growing shiny with sweat. You clawed at his back, leaving thin red streaks.

You wrapped your legs around him in an attempt to pull him deeper into you. He made a strange sound akin to a snarl at that, struggling to maintain the control he had left. His eyes were dark, predatory, and had you pinned under his gaze.

“Mm..Sam.” You whimpered as he hit your sweet spot, arching your back up off the bed.

Knowing your weakness now, he used it against you, purposely angling himself to brush the sensitive area with every thrust. You broke at that, everything built up to make a crippling finish. You came screaming his name, a shaky debauched mess beneath him.

He followed you after a few more thrusts, spending himself with a guttural groan that sounded suspiciously like your name.

After pulling out, he collapsed next to you, spent and exhausted. After your orgasm wore off, the gravity of what had transpired hit you head on. Had you just ruined your relationship with him completely? Before you had more time to think, a thick arm wrapped around you and pulled you close.

“I can tell you’re thinking about a thousand things right now, Y/N. Just relax. Sleep. It’s alright.” He whispered, kissing the shell of your ear, once more the sweet young man you knew.

“Sam?”

Damn. He had fallen asleep. Your answers would have to come tomorrow. For now, you snuggled up against him, breathing in his scent. One that right now consisted of soap, alcohol, and sweat. You sighed, holding his hand in your own. Eventually you fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, wondering what the future would bring.


	10. Handsy (Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a request involving a reader with the booty and a Dean who loves it. Toppy Reader, rough sex

Sore. Sore and achy all over. Why did it have to hurt so badly after exercising? Yes yes, it was for a good reason and blah blah blah, but fuck were you so uncomfortable more often than not. You had begun pushing yourself more for two reasons. One, your own self improvement. It never hurt to be stronger or faster (especially as a hunter). Two, you wanted to impress your boyfriend. Mainly two actually.  
However in your efforts to please him, you had started neglecting him a little. Nothing serious, you just hurt too much to be as… active… as you normally were in the bedroom. It had barely been a week, and yet with the way he was acting you would think it had been years. He always was needy in that regard. You didn’t mind it normally, but needy Dean quickly turned into annoying Dean. It had gotten to the point where he started to make an effort to only play songs with sexual lyrics whenever you were in the Impala with him. You knew it was particularly bad when he resorted to “Sexual Healing”…

You were on the phone at the time, trying to figure out more information about a possible case, when you felt a familiar hand palming your backside.

“Oh, Y/N. There’s about a hundred things I wanna do to you right now.” He sighed into your unoccupied ear. “Damn though, I swear your ass looks better and better.. every day.”

You flinched slightly as his breath tickled your neck, and it became increasingly more difficult to actually concentrate on listening and speaking coherently. What had you been talking about? Fuck.

A resounding smack filled the hotel room as his large hand collided mercilessly with your rear.

Any attempt to salvage the conversation now totally lost, you muttered something really awkward like “kgottagobye” and hung up. As bad as it sounded, you were really growing used to such treatment from him. He was always on you, always touching you somehow. And there was the obvious, of course.

“Dean, why are you so fixated on my butt?” You asked with a huff, turning to face your clearly turned on boyfriend.

“What can I say? I’m an ass man.” He said, his voice somehow both gruff and velvety smooth, pure ambrosia to your ears. “And you, you have got the perfect body, babe.”

“You think sweet talk will work on me? Cute.” You bluffed, trying your best to sound as nonchalant as possible. You would gladly go to bed with him, after all you had your needs too. But it was always fun to make him work for it.

“Think so? I know so.” He quipped back, a self assured smile dimpling his stubbled cheeks. “Actually I can tell it’s working already. You’re blushing, Y/N. Can’t hide that.”

You crossed your arms in front of your chest stubbornly, not verifying or denying his words.

“Come on.. Please?” He asked, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout. “It’s been sooooo long. I can’t take much more.”

“What do you mean?”

“Seeing you in spandex.. or whatever all the time. It’s killing me.”

“Hm.. Go on.” You gestured for him to continue, a slow smile tugging at your lips.

“Baby, I get hard just looking at you. It’s embarrassing.”

He had you with that. Whether it was an exaggeration or not, his honeyed words definitely caught you. The man had such a way with dirty talk, it was almost uncanny. Nevertheless, you certainly appreciated it. Your countless pairs of ruined panties decidedly did not appreciate it though… He tended to have that effect.

You chuckled softly, backing up from him and performing a mini striptease while he watched, enthralled. You stopped at your bra and panties and positioned yourself on the mostly clean bed. With near practised ease, you settled into a pose of sorts, arching your backside up to look as appetizing as possible while angling your torso down. You beckoned a wide eyed Dean forward, licking your lips.

Bam. His brawny body crashed into yours and he was on you hot and heavy and enthusiastic as always. You adored that about him. But immediately your muscles cried out in pain, and you tensed up.

“Babe?” He paused his assault on the tops of your breasts when he noticed your discomfort.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” You hissed, throbbing for more reasons than one. “I’m just really sore.”

“We don’t have to do this..” He started, though you could see the disappointment on his features.

He began to pull away from you, only to be stopped by you grabbing his hand.

“No! I want this too.” You assured him, “I have an idea actually.”

“Yeah? I’m game.” If he were a puppy, his ears would have pricked upwards excitedly. How was a man so powerful also able to be this cute?

“Would you pretty please give me a massage?” You requested, fluttering your eyelashes at him, though you were sure he wouldn’t need much convincing to touch you.

“Y-Yeah! Sure.” Dean agreed, “I could try.”

“Don’t overthink it, just.. do what feels right I guess.” You suggested, neither you nor he were experts at muscle relief. Well. Not this type at least.

He made a circular motion with his finger, motioning for you to lay down on your stomach. You did as he requested, sighing contentedly into the sheets that still smelled like him. You tried to allow yourself to relax as much as possible, and at the same time ignore the faint pulsing feeling in your core. Dean had settled into a straddling position on your thighs, and though he was heavy he wasn’t hurting you.

His calloused fingers started at your shoulders, applying pressure and rubbing circles into them. His rough fingers felt divine combined with your smooth skin, you groaned into a pillow. In response to his touch, your muscles unraveled from their tense state.

“That good?” He asked with a laugh.

“Yes!” You readily answered, “More. Please.”

He indulged you, applying more pressure now, eliciting more sighs from you. He undid your bra with ease, tracing a finger down your spine, your body breaking out in goosebumps. And then that bastard started kissing down your back, laying a myriad of wet kisses and sucks into your sensitive skin. You groaned wantonly now, trying to arch off the bed, grinding your hips against the mattress.

“Whoa, calm down, Y/N.” He teased, “What do you think this is?”

“Fuck. You.” You said into a pillow, all the nerves in your body alight and responding to his every touch much more readily than you wanted them to.

“That what you wanna do?” He asked, his voice growing even deeper than usual, making his arousal evident to you.

He raked his nails down your back, applying just enough pressure to make you whimper, awash with sensation. He settled at the swell of your ass, easing your panties off. He was on you again as soon as you felt the cool air against your skin. His fucking hands, his very capable hands gripping and kneading just so. The noises he was coaxing out of you were desperate and extremely lewd, they sounded strange even to your own ears. The intensity of what you were feeling had built up so much that it was near painful. You had never been this turned on.

Thankfully, you weren’t alone in that respect.

Dean made a weird strangled sound when you managed to arch yourself up against his hands. How you wished you had seen the look on his face.

“How’s the view?” You managed to say.

“Fucking fantastic.” He breathed, “You’ve got the finest bubble butt I’ve ever seen.”

On a particularly hard squeeze, you cried out his name, unsure if you were begging him to stop or begging him for more. This was it. No more. You wanted him, now.

“Off.”

The two of you moved fluidly, attune to one another. Within moments he was stripped naked and pushed back on the bed, you settling on top of him. You gripped his lengthy and thick cock and positioned yourself while he watched, breathing heavily.

In one quick motion, you impaled yourself on him, hissing as you stretched to accommodate him. Though it wasn’t too difficult to do that, given you were insanely aroused to begin with. His hands found your butt and clutched it with greedy fingers. His toned chest was shuddering, muscles twitching here and there. He looked so good like this.

“What are you waiting for, Y/N?” He panted out, an arrogant smirk lighting his full lips. “ _Fuck me_.”

Oh, you would. You set a rough haphazard pace, not caring much for consistency, favoring gratification instead. In so fucking deep. Out almost all the way. In. Out. You had it so he was hitting you in just the right place every time now. And you could feel your inner walls clutching him so tightly. He was leaving bruises on your ass and hips, you could feel it, as he was making sure you slammed against him with each thrust. And you were leaving him marks as well, your fingernails marring his tanned skin.

You were so close now, it was torturously near.

All it took was Dean raising himself off the bed to meet your hips, eager to bury himself inside you. Maybe not that particularly, but instead the look of pure pleasure on his face, head thrown back, lips parted, sweat on his brow.

You came saying his name in what was some odd mixture of a moan and a growl, enveloped in complete bliss. He himself followed suit soon after, emptying himself in you, looking in your eyes as he did so. You were wobbly and unsteady, yet still experiencing that post orgasmic high.

You rose up off of him, and were immediately pulled into his slightly sweaty chest. As soon as the two of you had caught your breath, he captured your lips in a long, passionate kiss, stroking your hair gently. You were so happy you had him.

Even if he was a little annoying at times.


	11. Chemistry (Sam/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student/Teacher. Smutty desk sex, again.

To say your substitute was attractive would be the understatement of the century. First off, he was the tallest man you’d ever seen in your life. Who also happened to be super athletic. And smart. It was clear he was way over qualified for the job. Why was he even here? Mysterious, for sure. You could see just by looking at his toned arms that he could probably break someone easily. Yet every movement of his was so thought out, deliberate in its nature. Just imagining what the rest of his body must look like was bunk material alone.

You would talk to him today.

It was about time. After a week or so of awkward eye contact, quickly broken by either he or you. The way he looked at you made your insides turn to jelly. In a good way.. The whole thing made you feel like a little girl, especially the fluttery feeling in your belly whenever he caught your eyes. Yes, he was your teacher. But you were both adults.

And yes, maybe subconsciously you’d been putting much more effort into your appearance just for his class. There was some sort of strange magnetism between the two of you. It made you anxious. For what, you weren’t sure.

Whatever it was, you had to act soon or not at all since he was a non-permanent addition to the staff. And at least you had a valid reason. You were really struggling to understand the new chapter. The technical stuff was beyond you. You preferred the more hands on material. Hm. Hands on.

Okay. Class was over, and you knew for a fact that this was his last class of the day. You briefly checked yourself out in the reflection of your phone screen, your heart jumping excitedly. You tried your best to hold it together as you neared this giant of a man.

“Professor Winchester?”

He glanced up from the book he had been reading and met your eyes, a bemused expression lighting his face for you.

“Y/N, right?”

You nodded, feeling somewhat flattered at how he knew your name, especially when teaching hundreds each day.

“What could I help you with?”

You bit your tongue at the more inappropriate responses that immediately came to mind, “I was hoping you could go over yesterday’s lesson with me. I’ve had a hard time understanding it.”

“Were you listening to me?” He asked quite seriously, although his lips were still twisted into an adorable smile.

“I-I was, but-” You began, startled by the question. “I um.. I got distracted.”

“I see.” He responded, “Don’t worry about it, come here.”

He gestured to the space next to him, and you pulled up a chair to sit with him behind his desk. It was a little overwhelming, being this close to him. He was gorgeous. That fact made all the more obvious now than ever. It was his eyes that were the most compelling though, soft and warm, while also sad in some way.

Wasting no time, he launched into teaching you the matter over again, showing you exactly how to solve the problems. You tried in earnest to listen to him, but found yourself thinking a thousand different things. You hadn’t noticed how close you had gotten to him until he stopped mid sentence, his eyes flickering from your lips to your eyes in rapid succession.

Was he..?

“Something wrong?” You teased, though not backing off.

He chuckled, “No, it’s just.. I shouldn’t say.”

“Why not?”

“It would be really inappropriate.” He said, breaking eye contact with you, embarrassed.

“So?” You pressed, “Now I really want to know!”

“Fine. This is going to sound really creepy though.” He ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly. “You’re really pretty, Y/N. And I can’t stop thinking about kissing you.”

It took a moment for the words to affect you, until you were sure this was real. You sucked your bottom lip anxiously before looking up once more.

“Then do it.”

Once he had the permission he needed, he leant forward, closing what little gap there was between you. He kissed you so tenderly, so sweetly, it almost broke your heart. You tilted your head just so, allowing the kiss to intensify while simultaneously running your fingertips through his silken hair. It went on like this for what seemed like forever. Emboldened, you reached down to grip the apparent bulge in his pants. He was huge. You could tell without even looking. He pulled back then, his posture becoming tense.

“Sorry.” He muttered.

“What is it?” You asked, immediately missing his mouth.

“Are you sure you want this?”

Somehow you had succeeded in finding the only morally righteous teacher to make out with, lucky you. It was cute though, seeing him so unsure.

“I want you.” You replied, your cheeks burning as you gently took his hand and guided it to the wet spot on your underwear. His breath caught in his throat, and he licked his lips before near pouncing on you. Within seconds, you were hoisted up to be perched on the edge of his desk as he stood between your legs. He was easing moans out of you, nibbling and sucking at your neck in just the right spots. There was only one thing missing.

“Wait.” You managed to say, breathing heavily. “Your name.. what is it?”

“You can call me Sam.” 

“Sam.” You said back, liking the way it felt to say his name.

You unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders to reveal the most toned perfection you had ever seen. You leant forward, licking and kissing and worshipping his chest. He groaned for you, sighing your name.

He pushed you back gently, only making you stop in order to strip you down. You felt super exposed like this, naked, on his desk nonetheless. A wave of warmth washed through you as he looked you up and down.

“Damn, Y/N.”

“Like what you see?” You asked playfully, looking up from under your lashes.

“Very much.” He growled, crashing his mouth into yours while his hands found your breasts, squeezing them and caressing them.

“Fuck! Sam..” You whimpered, increasingly aware of the puddle of moisture growing between your legs. You weren’t the only one excited at least, as he was now basically humping your leg. “Please.”

“Please…?” He questioned, running a long finger lazily up and down your slit, electrifying your nerves.

“Sam Winchester. I want your hard cock inside me.” You breathed, loving the hungry and needy look you had caused him to give you. “Please.”

“Good girl.” He said with a smirk, undoing his pants and freeing his erection from its confines.

You scooted closer to the edge of the desk and spread your legs for him. He needed no more invitation than that. He entered you easily, eliciting a gasp from you. He kept a moderate pace, his breathes quickening. You had the pleasure of watching his muscles work to fuck you, it was maddeningly sexy.

He had great stamina. The two of you went for longer than you had ever thought possible. He was too good. His cock filled you up so nicely. You were almost chanting his name now. Of course, he seemed to notice your closeness and in response, lifted up your leg. This allowed him to hit you even deeper than before, and every thrust was heaven.

You whimpered softly, looking down at where the two of you met. That was the breaking point for you, watching his gorgeous veiny cock slipping in and out of you so easily. You met your end crying his name, throwing your head back.

He quickly followed you, emptying himself inside you, filling you with warmth. He pulled out, his cum dripping out of you too. You blushed, imagining what a sight you must look right now. Naked and well fucked.

“Y/N, you look…wow.” He said with a laugh, shaking his head when he was unable to find find a fitting word.

“Thanks?” You smiled though, tracing mindless patterns on his tan expanse of chest. He caught your hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing each fingertip.

And that was how chemistry became your favorite class.


	12. Easy (Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader thinks she is alone, decides to use this aloneness for some personal time. Dean comes back unexpectedly, can’t help but watch. Sexual tension abound! Voyeurism.

Finally you had a moment to yourself.

Sam had been staying over at a girls house and Dean was out getting dinner for the both of you. The motel you were staying at was pretty tucked away, far from even a fast food place. You had enough time to unwind a little and enjoy yourself.

It wasn’t like you were some sort of weird sex fiend, it just had been some time since you had done anything like this. And it was definitely made even more difficult when you spent your days with such gorgeous beefcakes.

Not like there was ever a chance, with either of them. But still. It didn’t hurt anyone to imagine what it’d be like.

You glided happily into your room, pushing the door lazily, not noticing that it didn’t close all the way. You stripped down to a bra and panties and fell onto your bed. Your eyes closed and a smile spread across your lips. It felt nice to just relax for once, not worrying about anything.

Your fingertips drifted lightly up and down your chest, enjoying the feeling. You grabbed your phone and put on your headphones, anything to further detach yourself from reality for the time being. You sighed contentedly, parting your legs just so in order to tease yourself a little, stroking gently.

As much as you hated to admit it, your thoughts inevitably drifted to the older Winchester brother. He was an ass. But a really cute one. He was always flirting with you too, which would’ve been charming if he didn’t flirt with any girl with a pulse. He was just your friend at best. And it felt so dirty, thinking about him like this.

You really couldn’t help it though. He was intoxicating just to be around. You hoped he didn’t notice the way you have to clench your thighs together anytime he smiles. Like really smiles. The ones that light up his face and crinkle his eyes. And his dimples! A girl could only take so much.

And his body. You’d only caught glimpses of him shirtless before, but still. What you’d give to kiss and lick each and every scar on his body. Or just even having the opportunity to touch those perfectly toned muscles of his.

What would he be like in bed?

Would he be rough or gentle? Dominating or submissive? Fast or slow? Very important questions…

Your hand had subconsciously sped up as your thoughts wandered even more. You moaned softly, hitting a particularly sensitive spot. Fuck. You’d better speed this up just in case.

-

Dean had just arrived back in the hotel room, setting down slightly grease stained paper bags containing bacon double cheeseburgers and fries. The T.V. was on still but you were nowhere to be found. It was odd that you didn’t go with him, as you usually do. But he tried not to take it personally.

“Y/N?”

With no answer, he walked towards your room, raising a hand to knock at the slightly opened door.

“Mmph.. _Dean_.”

His eyebrows raised quizzically, as he moved to open the door. Who knew you were so hungry?

“Calm yourself babe, I’m back with the best dinner you-” He had started.

You looked like something straight out of his dreams. Writhing against the mattress, hair disheveled, one hand down your panties and the other groping at your breast, mouth slightly parted. You looked beautiful.

In his shock, Dean momentarily forgot that he had half stepped into your room. Horrified, he opened his mouth to explain himself. As quickly as it had opened, it shut as he realized you didn’t see or hear him. He scrambled back, against the wall outside your room.

“Holy shit. Y/N is _hot_.” He thought out loud.

His cock stirred eagerly in his pants, the blood rushing to his groin. Not only was it due to the amazing visual, but also the fact you must’ve been imagining him. The way you said his name.. no one had ever said it like that before.

Guiltily, he undid himself and began to stroke his still stiffening length. He could still hear the sounds you were making. Heady sighs and sweet moans mixed with his name. Dean shivered, swiping his thumb over the precum that had gathered at his tip.

This was so wrong.

But he couldn’t stop himself now. He had honestly jerked himself to the fantasy of you before, but never anything like this. He imagined himself bursting into your room and just fucking you to oblivion. Though that would probably scare you more than anything.

_What would she be like in bed?_

Hell, if you were as praising as you were right now to an imaginary Dean, he would gladly be yours forever.

_Would she want it rough or gentle?_

He had always imagined you’d like a little bit of both. Dean had thought of it often. Railing you so hard while still being super careful with you.

Dean leaned in to peer through the opening in the doorway now, his hand stroking himself harder and faster now. Your back arches beautifully, fingers working furiously at your clit. He swallows hard, jerking his angry erection at a merciless pace.

-

You were so close now, your body a coiled spring of delightful pleasure. You were only semi aware of the noises slipping from blissful your lips, but surely you weren’t being that loud. Your legs and muscles felt so tense yet so relaxed at the same time.

You had begun to wonder what would happen if a certain Winchester were to walk in on you right now. Your thoughts were ablaze, capable hands on you, the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin, his lips buried feverishly in your neck.

You cried his name in a strangled moan, as all the build up cascaded into a delicious end. Your eyelids fluttered and you saw white for just a second. You took took a few extra moments, reveling in post orgasmic happiness, waiting until your breathing evened out.

You righted yourself as best you could, taking off the headphones only to hear a loud slam. Concerned, you threw on your clothes and went went to investigate.

Someone was in the bathroom with the water running?

“Uh.. Dean?” You called through the door, pressing your ear to it. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! I’m great.” Came a little too enthusiastic reply. And was it just your imagination or was his voice higher than usual?

Weird. You smiled softly at the closed door while your cheeks burnt a light pink. Maybe you hadn’t been as quiet as you thought.


	13. Easy part 2 (Dean/Reader)

You weren’t sure how you should feel. And you definitely weren’t ready to face Dean. But you had to play it cool right? After all, it definitely seemed like he’d enjoyed the show.

You bit down on your lip, nibbling it anxiously. Hopefully this didn’t strain what little relationship you had with him. Or maybe now he’d want you as more than a friend. No. You mentally scolded yourself for even thinking that.

Just how much had he seen?

You could feel a shock of heat rush through your whole body, and you could only imagine the places you were blushing. You sank further into the couch, wishing it would just swallow you up. While waiting for him, you had managed to get down half of your dinner. Your stomach was feeling way too unpredictable right now to chance eating more.

At last, you heard the click of the bathroom door.

His familiar figure came around the corner, and you immediately sat up to greet him. Okay. Be cool. It was nothing. A small and timid smile played across your lips as you merely nodded towards him.

“Dean.”

This was the most nervous you’d ever seen him.

“Y/N.” He managed after clearing his throat, his eyes looking anywhere but at you.

Was he blushing? This was a first. A first in..well, ever.

“Your food is getting cold.” You mentioned finally, “Colder.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah.” He awkwardly moved over to the farthest spot on the couch from you and started eating.

You held back a giggle, this was too funny. You couldn’t believe you made him this nervous. It was actually kinda cute. Even more, you could tell he kept sneaking looks at you. The next five minutes passed super slowly (and silently), and the tension had built to a point it had become unbearable.

“Alright.” You moved closer to him, tentatively reaching out to touch his forearm. “I know.”

“Pfft.” He made a nonchalant sound and wrapped his arm around you all too casually. “What are you even talking about, Y/N?”

“I _know_ that you saw, um.. me.” You pulled back from him just slightly, wanting him to be level with you about this. “And I’m sorry.. I guess I made things awkward between us.”

His mouth parted a little and his tongue darted out to lick at his lips, he looked hurt in some way. While also still looking just as handsome as usual. Never did you ever think you’d be having this conversation.

“Y/N, no. Don’t think that. There was- Well, there’s nothing wrong with what you were doing in there.” Dean started, daring to meet your eyes, “Actually, it was super hot.. like straight from a porn-”

“Ugh.” You smacked his arm, though you knew he meant well. And that was way better than the alternative, that he thought you were gross. You tried your best to ignore the little shiver that traveled through your spine. Dean Winchester thought you were hot… and probably touched himself while thinking about you. This was way too much.

He held up his hands in defense, “Hey, I was just being honest!”

“How much did you see?” You asked, silently praying that he hadn’t heard you say his name.

“Enough.” He said with a sheepish smile, giving you a quick wink.

“Fuck. This is so embarrassing.” You said, to no one in particular. You sighed heavily and hid your face in your hands.

Where to even go from here? If there was even a possibility of moving forward, of course. You had wanted him for so long, and now you might have ruined any chance with him. Great.

“Hey, Y/N.” Dean said your name so gently and sweetly, raising your face to his.

You were beyond confused, your eyes searching his face for some indication of anything. Any and all thoughts were halted when he kissed you. His lips were just as you had always imagined them to be, so full and soft against your own. He tasted sweet, like the soda he had been drinking so intensely before you had decided to confront him. During this, he pulled you to sit on his lap with ease, his muscular arms holding you tightly and securely against him.

The kiss broke for a moment, and you could tell he was about to go back for more when you stopped him, pressing a finger to his mouth.

“What?” You breathed, your mind foggy and unable to process.

“You like me, right?”

“Mhm.” You played with the collar of his shirt nervously, wondering where he was heading with this.

“Good. Well, I like you too.” He gave you a quick peck on your unsuspecting lips once more before continuing. “So, what I’m trying to say here is, I want you to be my girl, Y/N.”

Your stomach was fluttering again. That really was a problem.

“I’d like that.”

“Good again.” He said with a genuine smile this time, warming you up even more than just his body already had.

You leant in to kiss him, only to be stopped by him this time.

“Oh, and just so we’re clear, you’re definitely getting some of _this_ later tonight babe.” He accentuated ‘this’ with an easy thrust, bumping his hips into yours in just the right way. “But not yet, I need a little time after your stunning performance back there.”

“…Dean, just kiss me.”

And with an ever confident smile, he did.


	14. Easy part 3 (Dean/Reader)

You couldn’t keep your hands off of each other. So you didn’t. You had coaxed him into taking his shirt off, and you had been trailing your fingers along his chest in between kisses for some time now. The two of you sat there together, in silence, smiling at each other like idiots for the longest time.

He had moved to lay his head down in your lap, and you took the opportunity to run your fingers through his short hair and trace the shape of his lips, watching his muscled chest move with each breath. How you had landed such a gorgeous man was beyond you. What he had said earlier kept echoing in your mind. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, you were excited. Extremely excited at the thought of actually sleeping with him. Especially since you had thought him 100% unavailable to you before.

“What’re you thinking about?”

You smiled faintly down at him, “You.”

“Yeah? What about me?”

“I can’t say.”

“Why not?” He asked, a pitiful pout taking over the perfection that was his mouth.

“It’s dirty.” You quipped back, smirking.

“Okay, you have to tell me now.” He insisted with a devious smile, simultaneously stretching his arms over his head, giving you a great view of the musculature of his chest. Okay, not fair. Totally not fair that anyone in the world could be this attractive.

You made a huffing sound, though you still traced the scars on him with adoring gentleness. Just touching him so casually like this made your head spin.

“Just thinking about how badly I want you right now.” You confessed, watching as his eyes lit up, growing hungry for you.

“Y/N.” He whined your name, burying his face into your stomach, nuzzling you. “I feel the same.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his response. He wasn’t too good at dirty talk when it wasn’t initiated by him apparently. Still though, he was cute.

“Come here, Dean.” You said softly, wanting him to sit up.

He sat up on the couch, turning back to face you expectantly.

You drew him into a long and slow kiss, one that started warm and ended hot. He was a good kisser. A great kisser actually. It was as though your mouths were made for each other, in the way they fit together so nicely. You gladly granted him entrance to your mouth when he gave your bottom lip a lick. It felt like his tongue was massaging yours, and you desperately tried to reciprocate the action. You weren’t sure if you were doing it right until you picked up on the soft groans coming from him. As the kiss deepened, you lightly ran your nails up and down his expanse of chest, eliciting shivers and goosebumps in your wake.

You pulled him down on top of you as you laid back on the piece of furniture. He found your neck easily, peppering it with kisses. You carefully hooked your leg around him, drawing him in even closer to you.

“Damn, Y/N.” He said under his breath, “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“I didn’t know you..wanted me like this.” You confessed, fingers playing idly with his shoulder.

“Actually- I think I want you more like.. _this_.”

You gasped as he lifted both of your legs, so that you were in a very compromising position. It was only now, with his groin pressed up against you that you could really feel just how much he wanted you. You breathed him in, comforted and entranced by his heady and familiar scent.

You nervously looked up to meet wanting eyes before trailing your fingers down his chest to tug impatiently at his waistband.

He let out a throaty laugh before undoing his pants and discarding them. Once he was clad in tented boxers only, he slid them down a fraction, revealing hipbones you’d fantasized about forever. It was so bad, but you could feel yourself growing wetter just looking at him. He was biting his bottom lip now, not moving the damn piece of clothing you so wished you could burn off with just your eyes.

“Dean, come on.” You moaned, nudging him with your leg.

He had opened his mouth in order to spout a sarcastic or otherwise witty comment when you were able to get in your piece first.

“Dean please. Let me see you.” You said in the softest tone you could manage, which was easy enough because you had meant every word.

Any resolve he had built up to tease you broke in that moment, as his smirk dissolved and faded to give way to a somewhat bashful smile. You could feel his eyes on you, watching for your reaction, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to meet them. Instead, your eyes were locked on his boxers, slowly and slowly sliding down for you. Your mouth was practically watering at this point, and the warmth between your legs had progressed into a dull throb inside you.

At last, his erection sprang free. He was exactly how you had imagined, yet even better still. His cock was fittingly just as perfect in your eyes as the rest of him. He was huge, in both ways. Though not to the point you were scared of having him inside you. Experimentally, you reached out, tracing a prominent vein with your finger. He shuddered at that, his length twitching slightly.

“You’re _big_.” You cooed, merely converting your thoughts to words.

“You think so, babe?”

“Mhm. Very.”

You noticed his tone was just the tiniest bit off, like how you had heard him before in the bathroom. He let out a beautiful hiss when you decided to lightly rub the pad of your thumb over the little pool of precum gathered at his tip.

“Y/N…. I need you.” He breathed, your name from his lips the best sound you could ever hear. “Don’t tease me..”

How badly you wanted to call him out on trying to do exactly that to you earlier. But he looked way too good right now to do that. Too vulnerable. You wriggled out of your clothes with little difficulty, pulling him closer and wrapping your legs around him the way you knew he liked.

“But I need you too.” You whispered into his ear, licking the shell of it gently.

His body quivered against yours. The strangled noise from the back of his throat that followed him dragging his cock against your soaking pussy had you whimpering. You fed off of each other’s reactions in that way, his excitement was yours too.

You wrapped your arms around him, inhaling sharply as he entered you with a groan. He filled you so well and wholly. And when he started moving, these tiny, short, little jerks of his hips, you were overcome with pleasure. The rocking of his hips and his breathes against your skin were driving you crazy. You desperately tried to match his thrusts, lifting yourself up from the couch on each of his downstrokes. In this way, he was able to hit deeper than before.

“Baby..you’re so tight..” He ground out between thrust, biting gently at your neck and licking at it.

And as weird as it was, even the steady squeaking of this cheap motel couch was driving you crazy too. You were probably just way overstimulated at this point. But you needed more of him.

“Fuck.. _Dean_..you’re so good.” You moaned for him as he struck a particularly good spot. “Harder, please.”

The result of your words were instantaneous. Your fingers dug into the couch now, in an attempt to keep yourself grounded while he railed into you over and over. It was now you could see just how capable a lover he was. Was there anything he wasn’t good at?

“ _Y/N_ …babe, I’m gonna finish soon if we keep this up.” He warned, pressing a kiss to your lips between every few words.

“It’s okay.” You assured, wriggling against the couch, arching up for him, “I want you to cum, Dean.”

He swore at that, his movements growing irregular and random as he approached his end. His body had become sticky with a light layer of sweat, and you could only imagine just how delicious he looked after sex. You’d soon find out..

He reached his hand down between the two of you, finding your clit and stimulating it roughly. You weren’t sure if he were aware of his hard he was rubbing you, but it was better than anything you’d ever felt. Everything was too much. And also not enough.

You came slamming back to Earth once he finished inside you, spilling a heavy load inside your walls. You shuddered, feeling your inner walls convulse around his cock. You praised him as you finished, crying his name. You laid there together in the aftermath, holding each other tenderly, holding hands.

“Shit.. Dean, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to get myself off ever again..” You teased, ruffling his hair gently.

“Damn. That’s too bad.” Dean said, sounding very unconvincing. “Guess we’ll just have to be together forever then..”

“I guess so.” You agreed, accepting your not-so terrible fate with a grin.


	15. Advanced (Crowley/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student/Teacher. Possessive Crowley is possessive and also rough.

Fuck. You could listen to him talk for days. He just had that kind of voice, so smooth and silky that it made you feel dirty just listening to it. Plus that wonderful accent of his, the one that you couldn’t quite place. His voice wasn’t the only good thing about him though, it was simply the cherry on top. He was good looking for sure, always well put together. Always dressing so sharply. He was quite the catch, all in all.

The only issue being that he also happened to be your history professor.

And that even if you were willing to pursue him, how would you ever keep him interested? He seemed such a cultured man. He must also be very experienced in.. other things. The thought of ever being with him both exhilarated and terrified you. But these were just the petty thoughts of a horny college student, and as such would never become reality. Or so you thought.

It seemed each day you had his class, your lipstick grew darker, your skirts and dresses shorter, jeans tighter. All to no change. It was worth a shot to try and get his attention though. Even if it made you feel like a silly girl with a crush on a man who was incomprehensibly out of reach. Hell, he’d never even said a word to you, his eyes always seemingly looking at anyone (or girl) but you. It was foolish to think, and probably not even true, but if it didn’t frustrate you even more..

You were nibbling the eraser of your pencil absent-mindly, shifting uncomfortably in your seat. Maybe your skirt of choice today was a little too short. You listened intently to the lecture, adoring the way his voice made even the simplest words exquisite. For a brief moment, his dark eyes met yours, and it looked as though the corners of his mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly. Either you were going crazy or he had noticed you. Most likely the former.

At the end of the period, you gathered your things and began towards the door as you did everyday, putting a little extra effort into your movements on the of chance that he was watching.

“Y/N, is it?”

You froze, swallowing hard.

By this time all the other students had left the room, leaving just the two of you in an empty classroom. You turned, sure enough there he was. He was pouring himself what looked to be a glass of whiskey.

“You know, you don’t have to dress like a _whore_ to get my attention. Although, the sentiment is certainly appreciated.” He chuckled darkly, not bothering to look at you.

“What?” Your voice came out much quieter and timid than you wanted it to, and you were all too suddenly aware of how much of your body was exposed to him.

“I don’t like being teased.” He said after a swig of whiskey, a wicked smirk upon his lips. “Do shut the door, love.”

You licked your lips nervously. You knew nothing about him. Were you really going to do this? Even if it had been a fantasy of yours for an embarrassingly long time. But the way he was looking you up and down, as if you were something to be devoured.. it made you tremble and he hadn’t even touched you yet. Feeling a shock wave of warmth flow through you, you clicked the door shut, hovering near it still.

“Well, hurry up and come here then.” He motioned you over to where he sat at his desk.

You tried your best to calm your ever faster beating heart and joined him, leaning against the desk gently.

“Mr. Crowley, I-”

“Nope, just Crowley is fine.” He insisted, pouring you a glass without asking. “So, you want to fuck right? You could’ve just asked.”

You were a little taken aback by his bluntness, and also mortified that it must have been obvious how badly you wanted him.

“I didn’t know that was an option.” You replied, taking a sip of the dark amber liquid, wincing at the slow burn that followed. “I.. I had no idea you wanted me too.”

“Oh? Who said I did?” He asked cruelly, still smiling at you. 

Your face fell immediately, your stomach turning into heavy lead.

“Awh! Don’t look so hurt, I was just kidding.” He quickly amended, taking your hand in his and pressing it to his lips. “You’re actually quite beautiful.”

You felt your face heat, pressing your thighs together uncomfortably. This was too surreal, hearing him talk to you like this, in that velvet voice of his. You wanted badly to touch him, or for him to touch you. Yet still, you couldn’t bring yourself to act out of pure nerves.

“Thank you.” You managed to say, subconsciously biting your bottom lip while looking at him. “So-What happens now?”

He moved insanely fast, slamming you into the whiteboard and pinning your wrists above your head. His eyes glittering hungrily, he leant in as if to kiss you. You shivered against him as he brushed his lips against your own, so lightly it hurt.

“It depends.” He growled, breathing you in. “What do you want to happen?”

You considered your words carefully, making a conscious effort to not roll your hips up against his. “I want you, Crowley.”

“As you wish,” He said in an almost whisper, his lips attacking your neck with vigor, making you throw your head back and into the wall when he hit a particularly sweet spot. Ouch. “Shh. Calm down sweetheart. We’ve just started.”

Your head grew dizzy with pain and pleasure as you struggled weakly against him, his voice making you feel feverish all over.

“Fuck.. Please never stop talking.” You moaned as he sucked on the skin of your neck and bit it, marking you.

He laughed, “Darling you’re the first who’s ever said that to me.”

You felt goosebumps spread across your skin as he not so elegantly ripped open your shirt and discarded your bra. Your pleasure-addled mind vaguely picked up on the fact that even though his hands had left your wrists, you were still held in place. Or maybe you were imagining it. Any thought of that was quickly forgotten when he started kneading your breasts roughly. He had strategically placed his leg in between yours, and you had been desperately grinding yourself against him, thirsty for friction. 

“How am I doing?” He asked sarcastically, bemused by your pleasured sighs. “What’s wrong love? Not talkative?”

“ _More_.” You begged, writhing, caught between him and the wall.

“My my, greedy are we?” Crowley leant in and whispered, biting your ear lightly. He moved so that he was directly between your legs, pressing his thick erection right against your hot core. You whimpered, wanting him in you more than anything. “Feel that? Feel what you do to me, Y/N?”

“Crowley, _please_!” You didn’t care how pitiful you sounded at this point, it was starting to hurt, just how hard you were throbbing now.

You were rewarded for your self-degradation, as he started rocking his hips harshly against yours, hands gripping your hips tightly. Though you couldn’t be sure if this was for your pleasure or his. As he did this, he bit down on your shoulder, near hard enough to draw blood. You could have finished just from that, how humiliating. But he stopped just short, rubbing at your dampened panties with skillful fingers.

“This wet, just for me?” He purred, making you squirm even more. “How cute.”

He easily pushed aside your underwear, stroking you way too gently. Annoyed, you bucked your hips against his hand, scowling slightly at this disgustingly handsome creature that had you all too easily wrapped around his finger.

“Patience, darling.” He chided you, pursing his lips.

You willed yourself to be still as he tortured you. Your whole body ached for him, burning with desire. He eased a finger into you, drawing a soft mewling sound from you. You had never been this high, just on sensation alone. What he was doing to you was unforgivable, yet also the best thing you had ever experienced.

“See? That wasn’t difficult, was it?” He teased, all too obviously getting off at your discomfort. “I must say, you’re much tighter than I expected.”

Before you had the time to figure out what he meant by that, he had slid another finger in, moving them in and out of you quickly. You were so aroused that there was little to no resistance for him when he added a third. Although you would have much rathered that his cock was inside you instead of just his fingers, you definitely were not about to complain.

“Now, when you finish, you’re going to say my name, understand?” He asked, his face growing flushed now too. You were glad to see you had some sort of effect on him.

You nodded meekly, a pool of fire heating your abdomen, pulsing.

He began to rub at your clit while simultaneously pounding you brutally with his fingers. Everything had grown to be all too much for your body to handle, and you came screaming his name, the sound bouncing around the empty classroom. You felt incredibly light and giddy, albeit sore in multiple places due to his rough treatment, what was sure to be a dumb smile quirking your lips.

Crowley guided his fingers out of you, only for them to end up in his mouth. You watched open mouthed as he sucked your own juices from his fingers.

“Mm. Not bad at all.” He concluded, winking at you in a lewd manner.

Suddenly you regained use of your arms, falling from the wall and into his arms. Your head was spinning with unanswered questions and just general confusion at what had just transpired. All you knew for sure was that you really hoped this wasn’t a one time thing.

You looked down at the evident bulge in his pants, frowning slightly.

“What about you?” You asked, wanting desperately to repay him.

“Let’s just say you owe me now.” He said, tucking your hair behind your ear gently.

“Fine then.” You agreed, though you had a bad feeling about this in the back of your mind.

“So how’d I do?” Crowley asked confidently, handing you the remains of your top and bra.

“What do you want me to say?” You asked with a breathy laugh at the absurdity of it all, “That you were the best I ever had? That I’m both super turned on and a little scared?”

“Hm. I’ll take it.” He handed you his suit jacket to cover yourself with, seeing as your blouse was literally ripped open. “Oh, and just so you know, you’re mine now.”

“I am?” You asked, smiling in spite of yourself.

Even if it seemed ridiculous, it was true. You belonged to him now. He was on you in a way you wouldn’t be able to wash off for days.


	16. Advanced part 2 (Crowley/Reader)

It had been weeks since your-whatever that was- with Crowley. Things had fallen into normalcy after that. Boring, boring normalcy. Back to the reality in which to him, you did not exist. Except now and then you’d catch him looking at you, a strange expression marring his features. In fact, if it weren’t for the blooming reddish purple marks he’d left on your body, you’d have thought it all an elaborate daydream concocted by your perverse mind.

You’d been wanting him ever since. Painfully wanting. His dark and handsome features plagued your dreams, finding yourself grinding your hips against the mattress when you woke. It was worrying, how much this man had diseased your mind. Especially when he had not so much as kissed you. You silently wondered what his lips would taste like. And how hungry his mouth would be against your own pliable lips.

You found yourself staring openly at his lips as he lectured today, licking your own in a subconscious response, his honeyed words flowing into your ears.

The end of your explicit thoughts came at the same time you received a text, your phone buzzing gently against the surface of your desk.

Unknown number?

Quirking an eyebrow, you opened the text. Huh. No wonder it said unknown. You had received a message from a “666”.

_My darling, you look especially lovely today. Is this for me, or is there someone else I should know about?_

You felt blood rushing to your cheeks as you looked up from your phone. Sure enough, Crowley was now sitting at his desk, phone in hand, looking at you expectantly. With a sigh you hurriedly typed a response.

_Wtf! It’s been weeks, and nothing till now? I was worried you’d never say anything :(_

_(..And no there’s no one else)_

You simultaneously loved and hated the hold he had on you. You were his, from that moment on. And even if you wanted to, you didn’t think you’d ever be able to desire anyone else in the way you desired him.

_Has it really been that long? Hm. Impatient little slut aren’t you? ;)_

You crossed your legs tighter after reading his message, feeling yourself become excited unwillingly.

Your phone buzzed again.

_Aww. You’re cute, Y/N_

You shivered, feeling his eyes on you. When you looked up again, there he was, bemusedly watching his prey.

The end of class came quickly following your little exchange, and you took no time in walking yourself over to his desk, leaning down on it so he’d get a nice view of your cleavage.

“What do you want Crowley?” You questioned, more inquisitive than assertive. As much as you hated to admit it, you had been waiting for this.

“You, kitten.” He responded simply, sporting a suave smirk that made your insides churn. “Thinking it’s time I cash in that favor you owe.”

“Alright. What would you have me do?” The words spilled from your mouth a little quicker than you would’ve liked them too.

He laughed.

“So eager. I like your enthusiasm, love.” Crowley said, “Just one thing to start, take my hand and close your eyes.”

You bit down on your bottom lip nervously, wanting badly to trust him while knowing you shouldn’t. You slid your hand into his, shutting your eyes obediently. Something had definitely changed. Yet you couldn’t quite place what. It was like the atmosphere itself had shifted somehow. It felt…off. Unnatural.

“Open.”

You gasped audibly, finding yourself standing next to Crowley in what appeared to be a foyer of what must be a gigantic house. House? Castle? Mansion? Something. It was decorated inexplicably well, making you feel as though you had stepped back in time. You soon realized he was watching you, entertained by your reaction.

“You’re not a teacher, are you?” You asked with an uneasy laugh. You always had this feeling that he was not human. Maybe once, but not anymore. But you had just shrugged it off, blaming it on the fantasy books you so loved.

“Not quite.” He smiled, letting your hand fall at your side.

“Then.. what?” You questioned, shuddering when his arms wrapped around you and pulled you flush against him.

“I’m the King of Hell.” He whispered, sounding all too pleased, brushing his lips against your neck, his breath caressing you just right.

Another shudder wracked your body, the way he said it devastating you deliciously. Adrenalin pumped through your body, scared and more turned on than ever. Many things made sense now, while still more questions were raised. You felt so small. So unimportant compared to him.

“Why me?” Your voice sounding little and shaky.

“Don’t know.” He admitted, “I saw you. I wanted you. Had to have you, actually.”

“Really?” You breathed, your voice hitching as he began to grope at your breasts harshly. Every part of you aching for more. More of what you weren’t sure. Just _more_.

“And I always get what I want, Y/N.” He purred, earning a pitiful whimper from you just thanks to the sound of his voice.

You were ready right then, for whatever was going to happen, overcome with need. Yet he pulled away from you suddenly.

“Not here. Unless you’d like some unsuspecting demon to wander in on us. Hm. Could be kinda hot actually.”

“Crowley..” You whined, wrapping your fingers around his silk tie in order to coax him back to you.

“I know, I know.” He cooed, “Patience, darling.”

He brushed you off of him, taking your hand and leading you up a grand staircase, through hallway after hallway. Until you finally reached what must have been his room. You didn’t have much time to take in the lavish furniture among the more strange things in the room before he was on you.

His fingers lay divine flame to your skin where they wandered your body and you were reminded once more of just how experienced he was. He knew just how to touch you. Every fiber of your body awakened, charmed by his touch. The utter amount of control he had over you was way too high.

Emboldened by your own desire, you leant closer to him, pressing your lips to his. You wanted to kiss him slow and really taste him, but it seems he had other plans. He growled into your mouth, his tongue breaching your lips. It was just as you thought it would be. Hot and torturous.

He pulled away, leaving you wanting.

“On your knees.”

You were shoved roughly to the floor, dropping to your knees. His hand caught your chin, thumb caressing your cheek softly. Your eyes fluttered shut as you leant in to his touch. You knew what he was going to ask of you. And you only hoped you could provide. This intense desire to please him startled you yet. Probably due to the fact you knew he could do unspeakable things to you, both good and bad. You silently prayed for the good. Your lips twitched, amused by the irony of that.

“Ah, look at that.” He teased, undoing his pants. “You’re practically drooling already.”

If it were possible for your face to grow any redder than it already was, then it definitely would’ve now. You rubbed your legs together, increasingly uncomfortable. You drew in a breath sharply when his cock sprang free.

He wasn’t just big, he was _huge_.

“Impressive, hm?” Crowley smirked down at you, “This is my vessel for a reason, love.”

He gave himself a few languid strokes, showing himself off to you. While turned on, you were also very intimidated. No way you were getting that all in your mouth. And you couldn’t help but imagine what he would feel like _inside_ of you.

“Well, go ahead then.” He motioned languidly, “You know what to do, I’m sure.”

You licked your lips nervously, looking up and maintaining eye contact with those lovely dark hazel eyes of his while you ran a tentative tongue from base to tip. He was yet unmoved, and you could feel his stare on you, waiting. You gripped him and took as much of him into your mouth as you could, engulfing him in the wet heat of your mouth. You could feel just how sore your jaw would be after this already. You began moving your head up and down his massive length, applying just the right amount of pressure.

“Y/N, surely you can do better.” He hissed, even though his fingers had knotted themselves in your hair and his eyes had grown inexplicably hungrier.

His comment had gotten to you. You began forcing more of him down your throat, hollowing your cheeks. You moaned softly around him, shamelessly touching yourself with your free hand. He growled once more. He must be enjoying the view, you figured. He was getting rougher with you, tugging harshly at your hair.

“That’s better.” Crowley commended through heavy breathes, his turn to shudder now as you gently scraped your teeth along his length.

You were close to finishing yourself now. And he could sense it, you were certain. He pushed your head away, your mouth relinquishing his cock with a slick pop. A small trail of saliva dripped from your lips, swollen and wet. He brushed it away with a finger, helping you to your feet, standing on shaky legs.

“How’d I do?” You dared to ask, leaning in and breathing him in.

“Not bad, for a whore.” He said coldly, though his face was flushed ever so slightly.

In an instant, the both of you were naked and on the giant velvet covered bed of his. It was only now you were conscious of just how great your need for him had become, your thigh muscles clenched dreadfully tight. The desire to simply impale yourself on him was at the forefront of your mind.

He laughed, a deep and charming thing.

“You can top, love.” He requested, winking suggestively at you. “Go on, show me how badly you’ve wanted this.”

If you were able to think of anything but the carnal desire to be ruined by him, then perhaps you would’ve been nervous again, too eager to please him. The King of Hell. Who for whatever reason wanted you. Here. Like this.

“Crowley..!” You cried out wantonly as you sank down onto his stiffened length, feeling your inner muscles squeeze him tight.

Even he let out a strangled noise as you began slamming yourself down viciously, destroying yourself for him. Perhaps you had surprised him with your vigor and passion. Strong hands gripped your hips cruelly, pulling you down even harder. Each second was a heavenly mix of intense pleasure and intense hurt. Though what you were doing was anything but heavenly. You were overcome. The snapping of your hips, the way his fingers gripped you to the bone, the ragged mewling sounds coming from your own mouth accompanied by a slew of silkily spoken words from Crowley himself. 

Whatever he was saying to you, it definitely wasn’t English. It was something old. Fuck fuck fuck. This was hundreds of times more sensuous than when he spoke in English, and even that was something that got you wet instantly. 

Your own climax took you by surprise, finding yourself awash with rippling heat and ecstasy, drowning in pure pleasure. You moaned for him as you finished, your own nails scraping his chest. You grew ever more shaky, feeling feather light.

He flipped you over, pushing one of your legs against your chest, dominating you in every sense of the word, hands grabbing your breasts, mouth biting down on your neck. He followed you after a few more relentless, barbaric thrusts, spilling himself inside of you.

You clung to this devious creature, this unholy one. You felt pitiful, shaky, whimpering still. He stroked your hair, brushing away at pieces that had stuck to your face. He didn’t need to say it this time. For now you knew, you were his. Forever.


	17. Candles (Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dean's birthday. An abundance of pie and sex.

The oven beeped, signaling that it was done. Phew. It was getting far too close to the time that you expected Dean back. Sliding on some oven mitts, you gently pulled it out. 

It had taken way too many tries to perfect this. And in secret too. You had done well this time. It looked delicious, straight out of a magazine. One couldn’t go wrong with apple pie. At least you hoped not… Baking wasn’t exactly your area of expertise as it were, but you were determined to do your best for him. 

As if on cue, you heard the door swing open. 

You rushed to greet him, making sure he didn’t see his surprise just yet. You pressed your lips to his, surprising him, as he held up his hands as if in surrender. You pulled back, grinning and flushed. 

“What’s this?” He asked with an easy laugh, his arms encircling you and pulling you against his strong body. “Glad to see my girl in a good mood.” 

“Only now that you’re here with me,” You said dramatically, fluttering your eyelashes at him in a joking manner. You had never really been _that_ couple. 

“Is that-?” His eyes lit up in the way that only his favorite dessert caused. 

“Maybe.” You teased, “Don’t come in yet. I have to make some finishing touches.” 

“If you say so.” 

You rushed back in the tiny kitchen, whipping out a pack of birthday candles. You arranged them accordingly and lit them. 

"Okay! It's all ready." You said with a smile. "Happy birthday babe."

He came to join you, his expression freezing in what you presumed to be surprise. Only that it held for way longer than you'd expected. A sudden dropping feeling plummeted your stomach to the floor. 

"Fuck. It's the wrong day, isn't it?" You felt your face heat immediately in a shock of embarrassment. 

"No.. it's right. It's just no one has ever really.. I don't know Y/N. It's just I've never had anyone do this for me is all." He quickly tried to amend the situation upon seeing your face fall. 

“Oh..” You managed, still unsure whether he was happy or not. Had you done something wrong? 

You gasped softly as pulled you into his arms, crushing his lips against yours with more force and passion than ever. You kissed him back with equal skill, forcing your lips to stop smiling. Alright. So you hadn’t messed up. 

He pulled away, giving you _that_ smile. It was that one you loved most, the one that lit his eyes and crinkled them in a way that was uniquely Dean Winchester. 

“Well, go ahead.” You said with a light hearted laugh, gesturing towards the pie. 

It was then he blew out the candles. 

“What did you wish for?” You asked curiously, cutting slices for the both of you after removing the candles. 

“I can’t tell you.” He smirked. 

“Fine then. I’m sure I could guess anyways.” You quipped back, not surprised that he wouldn’t tell you. It was probably something dirty, knowing him. 

You watched with bated breath as he took the first bite. He seemed to know this too, as he purposely took as much time as possible, making you wait. This too was unsurprising. 

“S’alright.” He said through the food in his mouth, giving a thumbs up. 

“Awh. I was hoping for more than alright.” You confessed.

“You’re the first woman to make food for me in.. Well, a long time. Just that this was made by you makes it amazing in my eyes.” He joined your hand on the table with his own, giving yours a gentle squeeze. 

Your heart fluttered in your chest in response, and you felt your cheeks flush once more. You hadn’t fully realized the sentiment of doing this for him until now, and that only made it more special. 

“I’ll have to make things for you more often for you then.” You smiled, rubbing his hand lightly with your thumb. 

“Hell, I won’t complain.” He said with a laugh. “How did I ever get so lucky to end up with you?”

You grinned, “I’ll definitely make things for you if you get all sweet and mushy like this after.” 

It was uncommon for him to say things like that to you, not that he didn’t care about you, he just wasn’t a very outwardly affectionate guy more often than not. It meant a lot when he was. Soon after, the two of you had finished and you were placing the dishes in the sink. 

“Y/N?” Two very solid arms wrapped themselves around your waist from behind. 

“Mhm?” You leaned back into him, enjoying the feeling of his body against you. 

“There’s something else I want.” He purred into your ear, placing lazy kisses on your neck. 

“Oh? What’s that?” A tiny smile pulled at your lips. 

“ _You._ ” His huge hands now moved to slowly grope at your front, making you near melt on the spot. 

You spun around to face him, and in doing so, you were able to see the hungry, predatory way he looked at you. It totally didn’t help matters when he licked his lips. You could feel your thighs growing tense already, damn him. He was too hot. It wasn’t fair.

“What do you say, babe? Can I take you to bed?” He whispered silkily, pressing his forehead to yours and granting your lips the sweetest of kisses. 

You silently wondered if anyone would be able to refuse this. 

As soon as you breathed your permission, you were up easily swept up in his arms and on your way to the bedroom. Once there, you both shed your clothes as quickly as you could, meeting one another on the bed in a jumble of arms, legs, and heated kisses. 

You were still taken aback, every time you saw his perfectly muscular form like this. He pulled back, admiring you in the same way you were admiring his physique. You grew impatient under his gaze, wrapping your leg around his back and pulling him down to kiss you again. 

You could feel him trying not to laugh into the kiss, which in turn made you start to giggle. This was not at all conducive to kissing, so you had to break it, the two of you giggling at each other like teenagers. Your whole body was flushed with heat now. Most of the times you saw him totally stress-free like this was in the bedroom. His smile was a beautiful one, along with his laugh, your Dean. 

You grew calmer, looking at him. You reached a hand up to caress the stubble on his face. In turn, he leaned his face into your touch, kissing at your wrist softly.He had positioned his knee in between your legs, lowering his face to reverently lick and suck the space between your breasts. You writhed against the sheets, arching your back up off the mattress, breath hitching. You could see the way his own body shuddered as well, muscles taut. And you could feel the extent of his want for you pressed against your abdomen. 

“ _Dean_ …” You half moaned, half-growled, his mouth searing your skin deliciously. 

“Mhm?” He kept his mouth on you, biting and lapping at the sensitive skin of your breasts. 

Rather than answer him verbally, you rolled your hips up against him, in a way you knew that /he/ couldn’t refuse. 

“Fuck.. Just when I was starting to have fun.” He teased you, his eyes possessing the same smouldering heat that you felt. “But if you insist.” 

Without hesitation, he buried himself in you to the hilt. In response, you now wrapped both of your legs around his waist. The way his abdominal muscles twitched with each thrust was sinfully wonderful to watch. It ached a little, being stretched like this. However, the pleasure far outweighed the pain you felt. And he must’ve known this. Carnal moans fell from your swollen well-kissed mouth, overwhelmed in the best possible way. Your fingers dug into his athletic shoulders, sure to be leaving marks on his even tan skin. 

He cursed, his own breath coming in ragged pants now. Each thrust was slow and fulfilling. He was taking his time with you, even if it was difficult for him to not pound into you with reckless abandon. These slow thrusts were heavenly for a while, but now you wanted more. 

“H-harder, please!” You stuttered out, trying to match his thrusts with the movement of your own hips. 

All he needed was the word. 

It was now he really fucked you, desperately leaving you and then slamming himself back in at an irregular pace. His deep throaty groans sent flames straight to your aching core, driving you insane with pleasure. He had never been hotter. His whole body shimmered magnificently, covered in a sheen of sweat. 

Your world fell apart as he hit _justtheright_ spot. You finished with his name on your lips, locking eyes with him. Watching you was what got him too, as he came with a bout of swearing and you felt the subsequent warmth flood inside of you. 

He pulled out and pulled you tight in his arms. The both of you were hot and sticky with sweat (among other things) but that didn’t matter. He brushed your hair from your forehead lovingly, his eyes full of unadulterated adoration. 

Hopefully this was the first of many good birthdays to come.


	18. Afterglow (Sam/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of the boys love the Reader, but she only has eyes for Dean. Or so she thought. Angst followed by gratuitous smut.

It was hard to think that up until a few months ago you hadn’t known the Winchesters. They had become such a permanent feature in your life ever since you had met them while they were on a case. Before them, you had felt like you were missing something. You had a family, you had friends, but something just wasn’t there. You were alone. Or at least you felt that way.

You had been living with them for a while now, and you were happier than ever. 

For the most part. 

There was only a small problem. You had fallen hopelessly for Dean. Of course, leave it to you to fall for possibly the most emotionally unavailable man in the world. You knew you would never act on your feelings though. He could never really be yours. Or anyones for that matter. At least that is certainly what it seemed like. The intense fear of abandonment left you paralyzed to do anything. 

You had good relationships with the both of the boys though, and you were always happiest when you were around them. They were cherished friends. Nothing more. Even if they both looked like they could be male models. 

Dean had left earlier in the evening, and it was safe to assume he would be coming home with a girl. Again. You hated yourself for how much it hurt to see him flirt with other girls.

So now you sat at home, well until the current case was over. You were trying your best to read what was an incredibly old book, but your eyes began to blur the words. Shit. No crying. Not with Sam in the room especially. 

You managed to calm yourself enough to not start outright crying, but you could only imagine how miserable you looked anyways. You stood up and went to go to your room only to be blocked by a rather spacious plaid chest. 

“Sam?” 

"What's bothering you?" He questioned you rather suddenly, his expression concerned.

"It's nothing." You forced a tight smile. 

After all, it really was nothing. You would never act on what you felt for Dean, so there was no point in pining over him like this. He was your friend. And that's all you could ever want of him. 

"No. It's not 'nothing'. I've seen the way you look at him." He said it so calmly, though he wouldn't make eye contact. “It’s the same way he looks at you.” 

Your heart skipped a beat as you processed what he said. Had it been that obvious? Your mouth opened then shut in quick succession, unsure how to respond. Plus, did Dean really like you that way?

"Why don't you say anything to him? Why don't you tell him?" His tone was more apprehensive now, his eyes cold. 

"I don't know. I'm afraid to." You confessed, crossing your arms in front of your chest defensively. "I don't.. I'd rather not end up alone again." 

"Well, I'm right here." 

A beat passed. 

"I always have been. You're just so blinded by him that you've never noticed." He tentatively touched your hand, holding it with sure fingers. 

"Sam, I-" You tried, your stomach filled with a soft fluttery warmth although your mind was still confused. 

" _I'm right here_." He said again, moving your hand to his slightly stubbled cheek, giving you that puppyish look that made you want to melt. 

".. I had no idea." You felt more than bad for never noticing that Sam had feelings for you, even if Dean didn't. He was right. You were too focused on someone you could never have. 

You hadn't even considered this. 

Seeing him up close like this was like you were really seeing him for the first time again. The way he was looking at you right now was the way every girl wanted to be looked at. 

"Y/N.." He whispered your name praisefully, leaning into the caress you hadn't realized you were giving him. 

Your racing heart sped up even more when he ran his thumb across your plush lips, leaning in towards you ever so slowly, giving you ample time to push him away. 

Which you didn't. 

His lips met yours shyly at first, emboldened when you began to kiss him back. He kissed you as though you were the air he needed to breath, passionate and needy. You were surprised to hear yourself moan against his lips. 

He pulled away, features full of uncovered heady desire. This was the first you'd seen him this way. Especially when he was normally so reserved around you. 

"You tell me to stop and I will." 

He pushed you back against the wall carefully, his mouth pressing hot kisses onto your neck and collarbone. You placed your hand flat on his chest, feeling the muscle underneath. He took your hand and put it up underneath his shirt. You felt yourself grow instantly wetter at feeling his chiseled abs like that. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this. Wanted you." Sam smiled, his eyes reflecting the excitement he felt. 

He kissed you again, crushing his lips to yours greedily. You could feel his need for you pressing against your body, even through the clothes. You returned his kiss with just as much vigor, shivering as his broad hands ran up your thighs to squeeze at your backside. 

How could you have ever been so oblivious to how he'd wanted you this much? 

It was just as he had started grinding his hips against yours that Dean had returned, unbeknownst to the two of you. 

A bouquet of flowers and the note attached to them fell to the floor noiselessly. 

The note had read: 

\--

"Y/N, 

I hope this isn't weird. Do guys still get girls flowers? Anyways, I saw these and I thought of you. God that sounds cheesy. I'm sorry, I'm not too good with these type of things. But these past few months have meant a lot to me and I've come to care about you more than I ever should've. So... maybe we could go out sometime? Just us? 

-Dean" 

\--

Dean left as quickly as he had arrived, the little smirk erased from his lips. He backed away, his face emotionless. He was too late. Sam had warned him of this. If he didn’t make a move, then Sam would. 

You stroked Sam's hair, loving the way it felt. It was just as soft as it had always looked. He was glowing under the attention, nibbling gently at your neck. It was insane, the way he was so responsive to your every touch. 

"Y/N, would you.. should we go to the bedroom?" He asked, licking his lips as he looked at you, his face flushed. 

You nodded your agreement. While doing something like this with him had never crossed your mind, you were definitely satisfied thus far. Not to mention flattered. He was so good to you. So sweet. You felt secure with this. It was alright. Right?

Once the both of you were in his room, you sat down on the edge of the bed, shyly watching as he undressed down to his boxers. His body was perfection itself. You could definitely see the results of all the working out he'd been doing. It was the V-shaped muscles his hips sported that made you subconsciously bite your lip. Not to mention the sizeable bulge underneath. It seemed everything about him was big. 

“Not too bad, I hope.” Sam joked, noticing your stare. 

“Not bad at all. You look.. really hot.” You blushed, embarrassed by your own words.

“I’ll take it.” He laughed, coming over to lie down on the bed. 

You supposed it was your turn to undress. And that you did, leaving yourself with just underwear on, you joined him on the bed, straddling him. Your fingers ghosted over his chest, exploring every sculpted crevice, leaning down and kissing him here and there.

It was then you noticed he was giving you that look again. The one that made you short of breath. The one that was only for you. 

“Damn Y/N, you’re beautiful.” He adored you with his voice, gently pulling you down to kiss him.

It wasn’t long before he flipped you over so that he now was on top, his impassioned touch and mouth sending intoxicating sensation wherever they met you, making your body arch towards him. It was only now you truly understood what body worship was. You silently wondered how long he had imagined this, how many nights you had kept him awake. Just watching the way his muscles twitched under his skin turned you on. It wouldn’t be false to say everything about him was turning you on. 

He pressed his palm against your crotch, rubbing the wetness against your sensitive flesh agonizingly slowly. It was now you whimpered his name, eliciting a shiver from him. A shock of heat coursed through you when you saw him clutching at himself through his boxers, his face one that of unbridled arousal and need. 

“Sam,” You began, your voice weak and almost as shaky as your legs. 

He halted everything immediately, worried he had upset you somehow.

“I don’t want you to stop.” You confessed, biting at your already wet lips. 

Visible relief consumed his features, “Then what do you want?” 

Rather than answering him, you simply tugged at the waistband of his boxers, sliding them off with a bit of cooperation from him. You gripped his engorged length, dark with excitement, giving it a few strokes. Soon enough, you had him bucking into your hand, the softest grunts escaping his lips. 

“Y/N.. I need you.” Sam breathed, his chest rising and falling in a beautiful pattern. 

You slid off your thoroughly soaked panties,“Then take me.” You smiled nervously. 

He held you close to him, kissing your forehead, then your mouth. You bit back a moan as he eased himself into you, stretching you more than you were used to. Sam found your hand, holding it as he found a rhythm. There was something incredibly intimate about just that seemingly plain action. It was just hand holding. But with him, like this, it meant something. 

Every movement sent you dizzying bliss, he set a leisurely pace until your body yielded to his length and you relaxed more. You clawed at his back and shoulders when he really started to lose himself in intense pleasure, his hips pounding against yours. Each thrust of his was short and quick, so that he was hardly ever outside of you for long. 

You hadn’t realized it but you were squeezing his hand as he rutted into you like this. You were desperately moving your hips to meet his, allowing him to go as deep into you as possible. Every sensation mounted and intensified as you grew closer to your end. Each sound he made, the way his body looked, and the way he was so sensually fucking you became overwhelming. Feeling yourself near, you pulled him down to kiss you. 

While you kissed, he brought a hand down to where the two of you met, calloused fingers rubbing insistently at your clit. You finished with a shudder, moaning his name. He followed soon after, spilling himself inside of you with a groan.

You couldn’t help but smile up at him stupidly, realizing your hands were still locked. Sam smirked, pulling out and laying down next to you. You hesitated for a moment before snuggling up to his side, his arms wrapping around you instantaneously. You felt safe in his arms, and you couldn’t help but think about what he said earlier to start all this. 

As if he could tell what you were thinking, “We could be together, Y/N. If you want.”

“I think I do...” You responded, placing soft kisses on his chest and neck, wherever your lips could reach.

Neither of you needed to say anything else just then. You fell asleep listening to each other breath. Somehow your hands were intertwined once more. He was here with you now. And in your heart, you realized he always had been and always would be.


	19. Here (Dean/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling for warmth, snark, and... a ring?

You stood in front of the window, watching the snow fall as the sky grew darker. It was coming faster now. You shivered, growing colder by the minute. There was no heating in the cabin. Well, there may have been heat like ten years ago but that luxury simply wasn’t up to date anymore. At least there was a fireplace. 

This was turning out to be a bad start to the romantic cabin weekend you had hoped it would be.. 

And of course, Dean had insisted that he would meet you there. He was always reluctant to take you with him and Sam on jobs. Even though you could definitely handle yourself, his concern for you was sweet.

Just when you were starting to think he wouldn’t show, he walked through the door, covered with a light dusting of snow just from the brief walk in. 

“Sorry I’m a little late…” He said, sounding genuinely apologetic. 

“It’s fine. At least you’re here now.” You flashed him a smile and motioned for him to join you in the pile of blankets on the floor that you had taken residence in. 

“I still feel bad, babe. I’ll make it up to you,” He took his jacket and shoes off and neared you, “You do know there’s a perfectly good couch just behind you, right?” 

“Mhm. I’m aware,” You laughed, “It’s nicer like this. Like in all those movies that you supposedly hate.”

“Awh.. is that I’m here for?” He mock frowned, an adorable sight. “Just to help you make those scenes in real life?” 

“Maybe,” You purred, “There’s a few I definitely wanna try with you still.” 

“Oh yeah?” He snuggled into you, kissing your neck as his arms pulled you close. 

His clothes still held the frigid air from outside and were freezing against you. Even worse were his hands, slipping just under your shirt. You shuddered as you felt goosebumps raise your skin, his hot breath on your neck. 

“Fuck you’re cold,” You whined, shivering from the temperature difference. “I’ve missed you though...” 

“Missed you too, Y/N. Every fuckin minute.” 

You let out a soft sigh, nestling in closer to him. It felt so damn good, just being close to him again. You slid your hands up under his shirt, rubbing his back in an attempt to warm him up quicker. 

“Just every minute?” You teased, leaning in and brushing your lips ever so lightly against his, “Was kinda hoping it was more in the seconds range.” 

“Hmph. Guess I’ll have to get better then.” He quipped back, chuckling as you trembled against him. 

“It’s not funny,” You pouted, crossing your arms.

“Then I guess it’s good that I know just how to warm up.” 

Suddenly Dean pushed you to the floor and straddled you, immediately pressing his mouth to yours. You groaned softly into it, feeling his ever plush lips massaging yours just right. He was always so good at this. 

He pulled away almost as fast as he had started, burying his face into the exposed skin of your neck, his stubble tickling the sensitive spots with maddening accuracy. You whimpered softly, straining against him for more. He was talking as he did this, so softly. 

His voice was a bit deeper than normal, rich with that lovely huskiness that only showed up when he was aroused. The few things you could make out were a copious amount of swears, your name, beautiful, and mine. 

“ _Dean_..!” 

He was on you too much and too little at the same time, you were getting impatient. Normally you’d let him toy with you like this a little longer. But tonight you wanted him. 

Not soon. _Now_. 

You pushed on his shoulders, flipping your positions (with help from him of course) easily. He was smiling up at you, enjoying the way you took control. You pushed his shirt up and tugged it off of him, sucking in a breath subconsciously as you took in the very nice view that was his impeccably muscled chest. It wasn’t nearly the first time, but it never ceased to impress you. 

Your hands were splayed on his chest now, as you leant in to claim his lips once more, rougher this time. With a gentle lick at his lips, you were allowed entrance to his mouth, taking the time to play with his tongue. You could taste the faintest trace of alcohol. This didn’t come as a surprise. 

“You’ve been drinking,” You stated, trailing your fingers down to the waistband of his jeans. “Do I make you nervous or something?” 

“Something like that.” His face was flushed lightly. You weren’t sure if it was from you or the fire. Probably the former.

You smiled at his answer, feeling that familiar constriction in your stomach when you looked at him. It was a good, warm feeling. One that always happened at the strangest times. 

You gave him one last (hopefully) seductive look before turning your attention to his jeans, sliding yourself down his legs to get at them easier. It was then you realized something. Your eyes widened and watered simultaneously, shaking hands flew to your mouth. 

“Dean.. what.. what is that?” 

You found that you couldn’t stop yourself from staring at the small square outline in his pocket. 

“Oh, that…” A slow smile pulled at his lips. “It’s um.. It’s nothing.. I mean, no, it’s definitely something.” 

You rose from the floor, as he took a kneeling stance in front of you, pulling that tiny box from his pocket and holding it to you as in an offer. He flipped it open to reveal a not at all modest diamond ring. You didn’t want to think about how long he must have saved for that, with how little he manages to come across in terms of money. 

Your heart threatened to fly from your chest it was beating so fast. 

And then he said it. 

The words everyone dreams of hearing someday. 

“Y/N, will you marry me?” 

“Yes! Fuck yes!” You exclaimed, throwing your arms around him as soon as the ring was in place. 

He laughed, “Glad you’re so enthusiastic.” 

Once you were a bit calmer, you pulled back, your cheeks hurting from smiling. “How long were you going to wait for that?” 

“Well the plan was to ask you a while ago but then stuff started happening so-” 

“Dean!” You smacked his arm, playfully chastising him. “Guys really do think with their dicks..” 

“Don’t suppose we could just.. start that back up again?” 

You sighed contentedly before pushing him back to the floor, the both of you grinning like teenagers. This was your Dean, and you honestly hoped that he never changed.


End file.
